Fire and Ice
by RandomA
Summary: Its been three years since the Indominus Rex incident. Fire and Blue have moved on with their new pack. Owen and Indigo have their own life now too. But when people are brought back together when Isla Nublar is invaded, and when InGen's plan to make weapons out of dinosaurs go south in the UK, its not that long before things begin repeating themselves. (Sequel to The Fifth Raptor)
1. Chapter 1

*Prologue*

I ran at full speed, not being stupid enough to look back. My sister Blue, shouldn't be that far behind. Neither should Kilo, Lima, or Juliet. It was dark out, and we were running through the jungle. Blue had challenged me, saying she could beat all of us in a race. Honestly, I'd let her win, but this time she was getting too cocky.

I jumped over a fallen log, dodging the branches and rocks sticking out of the ground. I barked.

I was winning.

Then I jinxed it.

'Told you I'm going to win!' Blue chittered as I tripped over a rock, and she passed me. I growled and get up before Lima crashes into me, and we both roll off to the side.

'Lima! You idiot!' I snarl at her. She snaps back.

I watch Kilo and Juliet pass us, not taking a second glance. I snap at Lima again before I get up and start running again, passing Juliet and Kilo, almost catching up to Blue.

I click at Blue, to get her attention, and as she looks over, I immediately pass her.

I won.

'I beat you all again! What did I tell you!?' I cheer. I watch the rest of our pack slow down, Blue scoffing at me.

'Well, you are really fast, Fire.' Kilo groaned.

I chittered proudly.

'We should get back, the sun's rising.' Juliet said looking over at the trees.

'Yeah, let's go.' I say.

'I'll be sure to beat you next time.' Blue challenged.

'Hmmpf.' I grumble, and we all begin running back.

A little while later, we make it back to our nests. Blue runs at Thunder just as he's getting up, and they crash into each other.

'Blue!' He screeched surprisingly.

I look around for Phoenix, but he's nowhere to be around.

'Thunder.' I call over. He snaps his gaze at me.

'Where's Phoenix?' I asked. He turns his gaze over.

'Uh...' He trails off.

'Hey. What happened with everyone?' Lima asks walking towards us. I finally realize there were two families missing, including the hatchlings. I'm not that surprised, mainly because since Blue and I got here, after awhile, some of the families tend to leave to create their own pack. But usually they give us a heads up if they plan on leaving.

'We were just here yesterday morning.' Kilo reminds us.

'I know. Here's the thing. They were here yesterday night, we heard something-' he began.

'A rex?' Juliet interrupts.

'No. It sounded like those big flying things. You know, like the one who brought Fire and Blue here in the first place.' He describes.

'A helicopter?' I say.

'That can't be right.' Blue mumbles, looking at the beach.

'Yeah well, two of them landed not far from here. Phoenix, he...' Thunder started.

'What?' I growl.

'He attacked the people, killed a couple. He said he was just going to check it out, but—'

'Thunder!' I snap at him. He snarls in response.

'Hey! What happened?' Lima asks.

'Those people attacked back. He's hurt, but he'll live.' He explained.

'What? Where is he?' I demand. I begin to get agitated, and keep shifting around.

'He left with the others, said he had to keep them safe. I don't know what happened, I didn't go with him when he attacked the humans.'

'You're his brother! You should've been with him!' I snapped again.

'He told me to wait here with everyone!' He growled.

'Fire! Thunder, stop it!' Blue warns.

'Fine. Where'd they go?' I grumble.

'I told them to get deeper into the island. It's what we did the last time humans came around.' He explained.

'So we should go and follow them.' Kilo says.

'Yeah, I waited here until you all got back, but there's something else you should know. Some of these helicopters went to the direction of the park. And there's way more of them than last time they came here.' He told us.

'Blue, I need to talk to you.' I say. She chitters and we walk next to the trees.

'What if Owen and Indigo show up?' I suggest. She freezes in place before saying, 'Fire. They haven't come in so long. You think they'll show up now?'

'You think they forgot about us?' I counter ask.

'No but... I don't know.'

'If something like people coming to our island gets out, they'll know. Then they'll come back! What if they're redoing the park?' I say optimistic.

'Maybe.' She replied.

I snort.

'They said if they came back, they'd appear on this very beach. The one they left us at, remember?' I remind her.

'Fire, I miss them like crazy. But if you're right, how long do you think that'll take? Until they get here? What if they can't find us? And say they do, what if the people who attacked Phoenix see them and Owen leads them to our nest?' Blue questions.

She had a point.

'Right...' I mumble. With that, I ran off, towards the shore.

'Fire!' I hear Blue call after me.

I was at the same exact spot they left us at. I started remembering.

More than I wanted to.

Everything came flowing back. Charlie, Echo, Delta. Indigo and Owen. Even Claire. My entire life. I was starting to feel the same way I did the day when I lost everyone.

I nervously growl.

Not again.

Suddenly, I snap out of my thoughts when I hear steps behind me. I turn over.

Blue stands in front of me. Behind her, stand Kilo, Lima, and Juliet. The three of them remind me of my sisters.

I softly trill at the family I have now. They chitter back, and with that, the bad feeling goes away, and I feel at home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for changing the title guys, I couldn't think up anything when I published it but now I did. Anyway, back to the chapter.

*Hide*

We went back to our nests; Blue was talking to Thunder while I waited impatiently with Kilo, Lima and Juliet. I kept gazing at the beach.

I flicked my gaze back at Blue when she approached us. 'I told Thunder to go after Phoenix and the rest of his pack,' she began, then faced the others.

'You three can go with him too. I've decided I'll stay here with Fire.' she continued. I perked my head up at her.

'Really?' I say eagerly. She chirped in response, shifting around.

'Wait, why are you two staying?' Juliet asks curiously.

I look at Blue who gives me a side glance, before she turns back to the girls. I'd remembered we never really said much about our past life. The only thing they knew was from the day we were left here, where we come from, and a little about Owen and Indigo.

They trusted us all because of Thunder's encounter with Blue years ago.

'It's complicated.' Blue states.

'How?' Kilo asks. I snort. Juliet and Kilo are always curious about things. Lima hasn't said much, but I can tell she's pondering about the same thing.

'Is this about Owen?' Juliet asks Blue. Immediately, Blue replies with a scoff, and takes a few steps to the side.

'Fine, it is.' She admitted.

'Fire?' Lima asks. I turn my gaze at her.

'What is it?' She asked.

I stand up before I say, 'You three don't need to worry about anything, but it's not safe here, you heard what happened yesterday. Those people could still be around. You should all get to safety.'

'Hmm.' Lima says casually.

'Wait. If you and Thunder are together, why is he leaving you in danger?' Juliet asks Blue. That takes us all off guard, and Blue stares at her speechless.

'Juliet, you moron.' Lima insulted. Juliet responds with a snarl.

'Because I'm the Beta, and he listens to me. I told him to go after them. If I've learned from anything, a pack needs to stay with their Alpha, or else things happen,' she says softly. Her tone of voice had changed, making me pick my head up at her. I croon at her in reassurance.

'He's right outside our nest, waiting if the three of you are going with him. And, you should.' She continues. After a few seconds, Kilo speaks up.

'Actually. I think we'll stay.'

'No no no, I'm not going to have the three of you near people. Especially because either, you'll attack and get killed, or get hurt.' I say sternly.

'Hey! You're not in control here!' Lima snaps. I growl back.

'I am. And she's right, if you three stay, there's a chance of getting hurt or caught.' Blue tells her.

'I don't mind staying. You two are the closest to us. We're like our own pack inside our main pack! We don't leave any of our family behind.' Juliet says swaying her tail. I chitter warmly at her. She really cared about us. And she was right, the five of us are really close. Besides Thunder, the three of them also took us in when we arrived here. And the fact Kilo, Lima, and Juliet were sisters, yet treated Blue and I the same, made me feel happier.

They reminded me of my old family.

'Fire? You okay?' Kilo asks.

'Yeah, sorry.' I said snapping out of my thoughts.

I huff, before saying, 'Alright you guys. Just for awhile, but if things start going to hell, we're all ditching, and going after everyone else.'

Juliet and Kilo chirp in victory. I chitter at them before I turn to Blue, who was eyeing me unsurely. We both walk over to where Thunder was keeping an eye out.

'They decided to stay.' Blue tells him. He turns over and looks past us, at the three sisters who were currently nipping playfully at each other. Lima seemed irritated though, and it shouldn't be long before she scares them into stopping.

'Alright. If you think they can handle it, then they can stay.' Thunder started. Blue croons, nuzzling him before he chitters and takes a few steps back.

'Keep them safe, they're only four, and have never been around much danger except when the flying things came at us a couple years back,' he told us.

'Got it.' I chirped.

Before long, he had left the nest, running full speed in the direction of the mountains. I turn back to Blue, and we head back to our nest.

It's been a few hours now, I'm pretty sure. It was dark, and Lima had gotten bored and laid down next to the trees. Juliet and Kilo were picking a fight with each other now. I scoffed, turning back at the ocean.

'How long you think it'll take before Owen finds out about the people?' Blue suddenly asked.

'No idea. And if they take long, then...' I trail off.

'Then you and the girls should go with everyone else. I'm going to wait here.' I tell her. Immediately, she snorted and said, 'I'm not going anywhere.'

I begin to say something before I'm cut off by a loud noise; it sounded like a gun. Lima wakes up snarling, and Blue and I run back to our nests where the others are waiting.

'The hell was that?' Kilo growled.

'I don't know.' I quickly say.

I knew something felt off from earlier.

I began hearing footsteps, it was faint, but then I also heard people speaking. I turn to the direction of the voices.

It wasn't Owen or Indigo either.

'I hear someone.' I say quietly, not taking my eyes off from the small light I could now see in the distance behind some bushes.

'What?' Juliet blurts. I hiss at her to be quiet.

"I hear one! This way!" I manage to hear someone shout. I snarl before the shouts quiet down. Now I realized they knew where we are.

'Go. Go!' I say.

'We can take them on!' Lima protests.

'No, you haven't been around people enough, and what we heard is called a gun, you'll be killed before you get to attack.' I snap.

"Over here!" The voices got closer.

'Go!' Blue ordered. The three of them hesitate before running into the jungle, the opposite direction the humans were coming from.

'We should go too.' She says to me.

'I have to distract them. There's more than just a few people-' I get cut off by a gun shot. We both snarl before four of them bust out of the bushes.

I screech at them and shove Blue out of the way, but she lunges forward and attacks one of the men. I turn my gaze at the others, and jump at them before they have the chance to shoot again. Screams fill the air, and I kill one crouching near the trees.

Two of them are dead.

One of the men scream and runs off after he misses his shot. I snap at the one remaining, watching blood going everywhere.

'I can still hear more of them close by.' I say to my sister.

'We need to go finish them off!' Blue growls, shifting around.

'The hell with it! We'll get killed! Follow me.' I say, then we both run the direction Lima and the others ran.

I hear branches snapping from Blue's running steps before a light appears over us. A chopper. I scowl before we both run faster, making a turn.

I startle when I hear another raptor's help calls. I recognized them as Kilo's. I chitter at Blue as she gives me a side glance, then we both speed up.

'Kilo!' I call out after I realized we had lost the people and the helicopter.

'This way, I can smell them.' Blue grumbles.

Soon we made it into a small clearing, Kilo and Juliet were on the other side, and were laying under the tall grass.

'Kilo! Juliet!' Blue screeches, and we run over to them. I trill softly at them, before I look around and realize Lima isn't here.

'Where's Lima?' I ask impatiently. Kilo makes a pained chitter.

'She's gone.' Juliet finally murmurs.

'What?!' Blue yells.

'And Kilo's hurt.' She continues.

'Kilo...' I whisper softly, noticing Kilo's side bleeding. She must've been shot. She makes a quiet croon, before attempting to get up.

'Hey, don't move. You'll be okay.' I assure her.

'Juliet, what happened to Lima?' Blue asks.

'She was caught by them. They tased her with something before she fell down. She wasn't dead; she told us to run and wait for you.' She explained.

'Then they shot at us, and Kilo got hurt.'

'We need to get out of here.' Blue says.

'We have to get Lima back!' Kilo grumbled.

'We can't on our own! We'll get her back. We need help though.' I say irritatedly.

'With who's help?! Our pack isn't here right now!' She argues. Juliet makes a low nervous growl when we hear twigs snapping. We all go silent, before I whisper, 'Get under the grass. They won't see you.'

People begin talking not far from here.

"Three people are dead! We're in limited resources and people, and if you think we can successfully capture some raptors, then you must be stupid!' One of them complains.

"The boss ordered this you moron. You want to leave? Go right ahead. Just don't get mauled by the animals lurking around." Another one says.

"This is a damn suicide mission." Someone else says, sighing.

"You don't suppose they're around here, do you?" The same one that spoke first said.

"The two velociraptors? We caught one already. Boss says it's not the ones we're looking for, but we could get someone to train it. The more we get, the less we have to actually create em' again."

'Training?' Blue hissed. I growl at her to be quiet.

"Who'd even attempt to train damn raptors in the first place?" Another man asks. After that, the voices begin fading away as they walk past the clearing. Kilo makes another pained moan, before Juliet tries nudging her up.

'Come on. We need to get out of here.' I say.

'Come on Kilo, we'll be here with you.' Blue chirps quietly.

We begin getting back up, and a few minutes later, we're back on our feet running deeper into the island. I was beginning to wonder if we'd even know if we were going the right way, but for now, I just needed to keep my pack alive.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you all. I decided I'll probably be updating every one-two days because of school, (school's been canceled yesterday and today because of weather), but when I do get back, my updates might be a little slower; also because I'm actually writing this book now, unlike the first one that was already done beforehand. Anyway, enjoy!

*Life In Costa Rica*

I got lost in my thoughts as I turned the channel on Tv. Nothing good was ever on, and I was loosing hope on it. Then I came across a channel where they aired one of my favorite shows, Supernatural. I hadn't watched this in years. I grinned as I clicked on the channel, throwing the remote across the couch, and sat down, putting my legs up the coffee table.

I looked at the time. It was around nine. I smiled.

Owen should be home soon.

I yawned and turned up the television. I'd been bored all day, on my day off from work. Work was boring too. I'd gotten a job at a zoo. It was the closest to what my old job was like, and with my experience, they hired me right off the bat.

But working at an office and hardly getting the chance to actually handle the lions there wasn't really as fun. I sighed, getting lost in my thoughts again.

I had to find a way to go back to Isla Nublar.

Suddenly, my phone went off loud, and I jumped out of the couch. "Holy mother of hell." I groan.

I pick up my phone from the coffee table.

"Unknown number. Hmmpf." I said. Probably another of those damn reporters that have been going around these past three years trying to find interesting stories from people who worked at Jurassic World when it was still open. I rolled my eyes. I never liked the attention anyway. I click ignore, and go back to watching my show.

My phone rings again, but this time I don't look at the caller, and just answer. "Stop calling me!" I yell.

"Indigo, hey. It's just me." I raise my eyebrow and look at the caller. It was Claire.

"Claire! Hi! Sorry. Random numbers have kept calling and-" I begin, but get caught off.

"Don't worry about it. I just sent you an email, it's a link. This is really important, and I know you'll want to see this before they take it down." She tells me.

"Take what down?" I ask, going into my room and opening up my laptop. I sat down on my bed as I went on my email.

"Yeah, it's InGen. They've been in hiding for awhile now but it looks like a journalist caught what they were doing. Even got some of it on tape before they were caught, and had to take off," she explained.

I clicked on the link while Claire said, "This is huge, Indigo. I've been trying to get ahold of Owen for an hour now too, but no answer."

"Yeah, he's at work," I say.

A window opens up, revealing a newsletter on their findings of InGen.

"The article is called 'InGen's plan with the army leaked'?" I say chuckling.

"Just...read it. And watch the video." Claire demanded. I sighed and began skimming through the article, and my eyes began to widen.

"Shit..." I can't help say. I click on the video, and like I was expecting, it didn't show much other than two people next to the shore, where a couple helicopters were stationed. I realized this was on Isla Nublar. It was a bit harder to tell because it was at night.

Then the volume got higher, and it was easier to tell what the men were saying.

"I don't care how dangerous it is! If we succeed, making them the new military weapons our army would use, wars would be won with less casualties on our side, we'd be invincible! And besides, I'm not behind all this. I couldn't stop our plan even if I wanted to. For that you'd have to talk to the people higher in command of InGen," one of them, who looks older than the other, says in a gruff tone.

"These are velociraptors you're talking about! If people start to die, it's going to be on you and on InGen." The second guy protests. He only gets a scoff from the other man.

"Besides, more units are being brought in tomorrow. It'll be easy. Just don't kill them! And remember, we're looking for two specific velociraptors. Others will be useless because we're not going to waste too much time and effort training wild animals."

"Raptors are wild!"

"Just tranquilize them. We'll take care of the rest when you call us in."

"But—"

"Oh! I forgot to mention." He begins.

"After you're done with the raptors, we're going after the big gal." He smirks at him.

"What?" The younger man said.

"You'll see." The older one simply replies.

Suddenly his small radio he's holding in his hand crackles. He groans and turns it on before he says, "What?"

"Three people are dead sir! We ran into two velociraptors while setting camp, they injured another one but he got away." a man on the radio says.

"And the raptors?"

"They got away. We've sent a chopper searching for them. Maybe we can take them down—"

"No! InGen wants them alive, not dead you morons." He scolded.

At that moment, the person holding the camera slips on the ground, and the two men look towards the camera.

"Who's there!?" He shouts. Then the screen goes black.

"Claire? You there?" I ask.

"Yeah, still here."

"We need to tell Owen. We have to go back to the island." I say not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

"Yeah, that'll be a bit hard with InGen troops everywhere, don't you think?" She says.

"Yeah! I know, Claire. But they're after our velociraptors. I'm not going to have them used in the damn army." I grumble as I get up from the bed, and head to the living room.

"Owen should be here soon." I tell her.

"Alright, look. Last time we snuck into that island, we didn't stay long. And it was abandoned. This will be way harder, but I'll see what I can do." She explains.

"Thanks Claire." I say, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Yeah. I'll call you as soon as I can." With that, she hung up, and I went to get my laptop again, forgetting to check something important on the article.

I looked at the date it got published, which was six hours ago. I doubt it was published on the island, meaning she or he had to have had a way out of the island without getting caught. The only thing I wondered was when this video was filmed. It could've been three days ago, or three weeks, or three months!

I looked at the name of the publisher. Kasey Miller. I needed to find her, if she was able to get there, then maybe I'd have a chance too.

I decided to call the company that got her article published, and about twenty minutes later, I'd found out the publisher wasn't the one on who got the video; she had never even stepped foot on Isla Nublar. The actual woman who left the video to her had been left off anonymously.

I groaned and sat back on the couch. Suddenly, the front door open, and I closed my computer, racing to where Owen was standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I said grinning.

"Hey. You seem really happy." He says smiling, walking up and giving me a kiss. I giggle, before I grab his hand and walk to the living room.

"I have something to show you." I say.

"Really? I actually had something to talk to you about." He said.

"Good or bad?" I ask.

"Uh, possibly bad, but go ahead and show me first."

I turn on my laptop again, and it opens up to the article. I glance at Owen and watch him gape, before he speaks up. "This is actually, believe it or not, what I needed to talk to you about. Someone at work showed it to me, probably because he knows I worked there before."

My eyes widened and I said, "Claire called me, she told me about this. She sent me the link and I tried contacting the publisher but—"

"Whoa hold up." He said holding one of his hands out. I roll my eyes and smirked, before looking back at him.

"Claire called you?" He asks, and I nod.

"And you tried contacting the publisher?"

"Yes...is that bad?" I ask nervously. He laughs and shakes his head.

"That just means you're way ahead of me." He chuckled.

I smiled, and said, "Unfortunately, the publisher is not the one who was on the island, or got the video. Someone gave it to her anonymously. That means it'll be a bit hard to find this girl." I say sighing.

"Hey, we can find her. But if we do, then what?" He asks.

"She got on the island and out of it somehow, with all those InGen troops swarming the island. That means if we find her, maybe she can help us get there too!" I say a little to enthusiastically.

"You want to go back?" Owen says smiling. I nodded.

"Don't you? They're after two velociraptors, how much do you want to bet that the two are Blue and Fire?" I say crossing my arms and putting my feet on the coffee table, and leaning back on the couch.

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing. But what did Claire say to you about this?"

"It doesn't really matter...all she said was that it might be sort of impossible..." I trail off, saying the last part quieter. Owen chuckled before adding, "And you think we have a chance on finding the girl from the island?"

I nod again, before saying, "Claire agreed to help with whatever she can. She knows people! I know we can find this person. I just have to call Claire again, and tell her about it."

"Hmm. You really are ahead of me, Indi," he says laughing, and I join him.

"So, does that mean you're with me on this?" I asked.

"You know I am. There's no way I'm turning down a chance to see my Blue girl again."

I smirked.

And I couldn't wait to see my Fire.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter before for today ^^. And sorry that the last chapter was a bit slow, but I had to fit that part in somewhere, but more action to come in this one~! Part of this chapter will be on Gen's point of view (the new Indominus from the last story), because yes, I decided to bring her and Rexy back in. Hope you all enjoy!

*Tyrannosaurus Wrecks*

It was almost dark, and I stomped through the thick trees before we finally got into a clearing. The area here was full of gallimimus and some stegosauruses. I garbled at my mother who stepped through the brush. She blended in pretty well in the thick jungle if she stood still. My scales shivered before they turned into a shade of mossy dark green, then I glanced at a group of running gallimimus before some of them began running closer to where we were.

Three of them were a few feet away, and in a few seconds, we both let out a roar as we made for our targets, easily taking the three of them out. The stegosauruses and remaining gallimimus out in the valley began screeching and roaring before they stampeded their way into the other side of the forest. I huffed, turning back to my meal.

'You're getting better at hunting,' my mother garbled. My scales go back to their normal white, and I proudly trill at her in response, then go back to the dead gallimimus in front of me.

I was only a few feet below her height; I was growing fast, and being big made killing stronger and bigger dinosaurs easier, like the stegosauruses or ankylosauruses.

After we ate, we began walking through the forest again, patrolling our territory. We walked around past where we usually do, I chittered questioningly.

'When's the last you've been near the park?' She asked. That caught me by surprise, especially because I've never been down there.

'Never seen it.' I chitter. She snorts, before turning another direction, and I follow curiously. A few minutes later, we walked through a rocky trail until we came across big gray walls. My mother stopped walking, and we both take in our surroundings. She made a low rumble and started walking, but I stood there gazing around. I spotted a car covered in moss and vines, and flipped over. The wall's gates were torn apart, and rocky ground surrounding it up to where the forest continued. The gates were opened enough to where I could see trees and overgrown brush inside. I made a quiet trill.

I remembered this place.

I remembered the people who came in there that one day, a few days after I hatched. I had thought I'd been left alone in there, but they had come and helped me. There were two velociraptors with them. Blue and Fire.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my mother garbled at me to get going. I chittered at my old home, before I trailed behind her.

A little later, it was completely dark.

'Where are we going?' I asked. Immediately she growled, telling me to be quiet. I made a quiet rumble before I heard something. It was coming from the sky, and a blue-white light began shining over us. Rexy roared, before pushing me out of the way. I panicked, watching her roar again before something began shooting at her. I roared as she backed up into the bushes, then people began screaming.

"Take her down!" Someone yelled.

"It's the Indominus!" Another person shouted.

"Kill it!" Is all I heard, before I snarl. Then something comes at me, exploding the trees behind me. I roared loudly and fell on my side.

I saw Rexy roaring and throwing one of the men into a tree, and charging at a vehicle coming into the clearing. The vehicle fell on its side, and more people kept screaming. She growled at me to go, before I slowly get up on all fours, and watch something sharp hit her. I roar loudly, watching her sway to the side, and falling with a loud thump.

Another explosion hits near me, and I run into the jungle. I race through the large trees, causing some of them to fall off. I could still hear people behind me, but after a few minutes, they die down.

I keep running for as long as I can, hoping I wasn't followed, then stop when I hear more things flying over me. I hide near thick green trees, changing my shade to match the color. I watch the white lights pass me, and awhile later, they're no longer heard.

I pant before I rumble quietly. I don't know what happened with my mother, but I knew she wasn't dead. I could see the heat radiating from her, and she was breathing slowly. I was still really worried though. I sigh, and curl up in between some ferns.

I fell asleep a little later, still camouflaged.

Fire's Pov

It's been about two days since the attack. We've been running nonstop, and hardly sleeping. Kilo didn't look well, and I really hoped someone could help her. It was hard for her to keep moving, but I admired how she ran anyway. We were lost too, and I began regretting that we didn't leave with Thunder in the first place. Now Kilo's hurt, and Lima's captured. I growl in frustration, causing Blue to look over at me.

Every couple hours we'll see those helicopters, about twice in the day, and once at night. And that's when we're awake. I had promised Juliet and Kilo to get Lima back, but I was still trying to figure that plan out. I didn't know how yet.

I just hoped she wasn't dead yet, I'd hate myself if she was.

A little later, we stopped to rest when Kilo fell over. She kept groaning in pain, and I kept nuzzling her in comfort.

'Fire, what the hell are we supposed to do?' Blue asked. Her voice had worry, and I could tell she needed me to keep things in order.

But I didn't know what to do either.

Juliet curled around Kilo, and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep. I turned back to Blue who was still waiting for my response.

'I don't know.' I finally grumbled, sitting beside Kilo and Juliet.

'This would be easier if our alpha was here.' Blue pointed out. I turned my gaze over, before I ask her, 'Owen?'

'Yeah.' She chittered.

A few minutes pass, and I say, 'You should get some rest, I'll stay up and keep watch.' She growls quietly in protest, but I knew she was exhausted. I watch as she finally decides to lay down next to me.

Soon enough, everything is quiet.

A couple hours later, I hear a noise near by, except this didn't sound like any of the humans. I growl quietly, before I begin hearing thumps. I froze, and partially expected Rexy, until I noticed something in the brush across from us moving.

That wasn't Rexy.

I shove Blue awake and tell her to quiet down. She flickers her eyes open before she notices it too. Then suddenly, something came out, making me snarl loudly, and waking Kilo and Juliet. Blue growls warningly.

'Fire?' A familiar voice says. I watch the large dinosaur's body becoming white, before I finally realize who it is.

'Genevieve!' I screeched. Her gaze flicks over to the rest of us. I was surprised at how big she was. Has it really been that long? She was around three times taller than I was. I trill at her softly. Kilo cried out in pain as she attempted to get up.

'Kilo!' Blue yelled. She ran to her side before Kilo stumbled to the ground.

'What happened to her?' Genevieve asked.

'She got shot by humans,' Juliet answered, nuzzling her sister. Genevieve gave her a sympathetic rumble before saying, 'They attacked me and Rexy. She killed a lot of them but she got taken down.'

'Rexy's dead?' I shriek.

'No, but they made her asleep. I ran because she told me to.' She explained.

Suddenly a loud explosion goes off somewhere we can't see, but I can hear it. If I didn't know better, it came from where the other velociraptor packs roam, a couple miles from here. Those packs are more ruthless and aggressive than we are.

'They're not around here, I would've seen them on my way over.' Genevieve assures us.

Blue garbles softly.

'How much longer do you think they'll be on the island?' Juliet asks.

'No idea.' I tell her, then I turn to Genevieve, who won't take her eyes off from the valley not far from here. I chirp to get her attention, and she flicks her gaze over.

'You should stay with us. We can attack easier with you around.' I tell her. She trills softly, and nods, before curling up in front of us, and laying her head on her forelimbs. I nudge Kilo and Juliet to go back to sleep. Everyone had fallen asleep awhile later.

And without trying, I'd drifted off to sleep myself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter won't have as much action but it will have people from the movie coming back! Also, last chapter: I did _not_ kill Rexy off, she was tranquilized and brought down, ( like in the second JP, and it's also the same thing that happened with Lima). No death in this story! (yet). And another thing that has been brought to my attention. I really am sorry for not replying to reviews! But I really do appreciate you guys taking your time to comment and show how much you like my story!

Jacob, I'm happy to know you're loving this book! ^^

Michael, I'll try updating as often as I can but it'll be easier for me to update during the weekend than in weekdays because of school. Luckily I get out a month from now so I'll have way more time for updating stories.

It's readers like you guys that makes me want to keep updating sooner, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

*Lily*

"Hey Indigo, you ready yet? I just got off the phone with Claire!" Owen called from the living room.

I zipped my backpack and said, "Yeah! Just give me a minute!"

I looked around the room, wondering if I had anything I'd forgotten. I always end up forgetting something before going somewhere so I usually double-check. It didn't look like I had anything left to pack though, and my bag _was_ already heavy as it was. I sighed, thinking about how I'd react when I saw Fire, the velociraptor I hadn't seen in three years and thought of every single day since we last left Isla Nublar. Then another question came across my mind.

How would she react?

"Indigo! It's urgent!" Owen called again. I'd realized I'd been standing there looking around the room like an idiot, lost in my thoughts. It had been about two days since I last talked to Claire; since I found out about InGen's ridiculous plan, actually.

And now it seemed like she had everything planned and under control.

I walked into the living room and dropped my bag on the carpet, Owen was looking at his phone intensely. I raised my eyebrow before asking, "What happened?" He immediately looks up and smirks.

I knew that look.

That meant something really good has happened, or in this case, a plan has been cooked up. I smile back as he says, "Claire brought some people back to help us. Well, he's actually helped already. Remember Lowery the tech guy?"

I nod.

"Claire got him to find the one girl. Somehow had the skills to hack into the publisher's email, found the girl's email who had tipped her of her findings, found out her name, and who knows what else. But basically, he knows where she is, and the best part? She also lives here in Costa Rica. About half an hour from here." He explains.

I gasp happily before eagerly squealing, "Really?!"

"Hey, save that for after I finish!" He replies laughing at my reaction.

"No. There's more?" I ask.

"Well, wherever this guy got his skills from, he's smart. He was able to hack into InGen's security cameras they've set up on the island. I don't know how long they've been there, but it seems they're stupid enough to keep things laying around."

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well, for one, Lowery caught glimpse of their files. What he found interested him enough to look for a professional hacker. She was able to get into their files for good. Even got a copy of their plan, their base, which dinosaurs they're after, everything."

"Damn, he found a professional hacker _that_ fast?" I say impressed.

"Claire said she was his friend, and she owed him. Looks like things are playing out very well," he continued. I nodded in agreement, my smile not coming off.

"Oh, and one last thing. Claire decided to come, and so did Barry."

"Barry?" I say surprised. We hadn't talked to him in almost two years, and before that, it had been every couple of months.

"Yeah, I called and told him about the video. Then about what we were planning, and he offered to come join us. Makes sense, Blue was his girl too." Owen said.

"Yeah, she was..." I say softly. After a few seconds, Owen speaks up again.

"Hey, so. Claire's on her way now, I've still got no idea how she gets places fast, it's almost like she doesn't sleep, but she said she left a couple hours ago."

"Couple hours? Owen, its ten in the morning!" I say laughing.

"Exactly!"

"So when is she getting here?" I ask.

"Uh, she said around ten. So, pretty soon." He answers, looking down at his watch. I exhaled. This was going great. The only thing that I was worried about was how the woman would respond when we show up to her door telling her we know she was on the island, and then how we want her to help us get there.

I walked into the kitchen, opening up the fridge. Jackpot! I knew I almost forgot about something!

I take out my all-time favorite soda, which also happened to be the last bottle I had.

Root beer.

"Hey, guess who gets the last bottle of root beer?" I mock Owen, cracking the lid open, which makes a loud burst. I watch Owen's eyes go wide as I take a sip.

"Indigo!" He protests, as I begin chugging it down. He walks towards me, attempting to snatch it away, but I dodge.

"Uh-uh! Mine!" I yell, laughing at the same time.

"Oh come on! That was the last one!" Owen pouts. I giggle before I hold it up to him.

I smirk, and say, "Fine, you can finish it. There's only a few sips left anyway."

He chuckles, taking it from me. Just then, my phone rings. I grab it from the counter and see it's Claire. I click answer.

"Claire! Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey Indigo. I'm two minutes away, so you two may want to get your things now. Oh and, Barry's with me, tell Owen. Lowery isn't coming, but he said he'd be a phone call away if we needed anything. He'll be monitoring the cameras once we get to the island," she explained.

"Wait, Claire. We still have to talk to the girl." I tell her, reminding her of our only way we can successfully make it on Isla Nublar.

"Already done that, didn't Owen tell you?"

I turn to Owen wide-eyed before I grin widely, and fling my arms around him.

"You didn't tell me Claire already got the girl on board!" I say to him.

"The girl, has a name Indi. Lilian Trace. And yes, I forgot I had left that one detail out." Owen replies, scratching the top of his head.

"Uh, Indigo? I'm still on the phone. And yeah, I've got her on board. She's here in the car with us. We're basically ready to go."

"Got it, thanks Claire! See you in a few." I say, hanging up. I cheer happily, watching Owen burst out laughing as he picks up our backpacks off the floor. I walk to the door when the doorbell rings, and I open it to see Claire in her typical business attire, standing in front of it.

"I was about to say I was here, before you hung up." She says smiling. I turn to Owen who stands behind me, and says, "Ready to go?"

A few minutes later, after putting our bags in the back, we get into her black minivan. Barry sitting in the passenger seat.

"Owen! Indigo! Long time, huh?" He says laughing.

"How's it going Barry?" Owen says getting into the car.

"Pretty good, ready to go see our raptors?" He asks.

"You know, it might take awhile to find them at first, we can't just land anywhere too obvious." The woman, Lilian speaks up. I had forgot she'd been sitting next to me. She had bright red hair, like Claire's, and a Scottish accent. She looked to be in her late 20's. I face her as she looks over to me, giving me a smile.

"Hi. I'm Lily." She says, holding out her hand. I shake her hand, and say, "I'm Indigo, and this is Owen."

"Hey." He says waving.

"So, where to now?" Barry asks Claire.

"The docks. Claire knows where it is," Lily says.

"We're going there on a boat?" Owen asks, looking over at Lilian.

She nods, before saying, "But trust me, it's a pretty good boat. But of course, it's not too big. We don't want to get caught now, do we?" She smiles.

I chuckled, leaning back in my seat as Claire starts up her car.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi people! Happy Friday! Here's another chapter for you all. Thank you all for the wait, and because I took longer to update, I made this one longer. Enjoy! ^^

*Sneak Attack*

About an hour later of catching up with Barry and Claire, and getting to know Lily, Claire slowed down as she turned into a small parking lot. From here, I was able to see a couple dozen boats tied to the boardwalk, and a couple people walking in and out. A few small shops and restaurants stood near the docks. This area seemed quite nice for what I had expected.

"Barry, Lily. Mind getting the things out? I need a minute, I have to speak with these two." Claire requested. They nodded and walked behind the minivan, opening the trunk, while Claire tied her beige jacket around her waist, facing us.

"You know what we're walking into, right?" She asked. Owen and I nodded. I wasn't sure why she was asking this.

"Look. Once we go in, we'll have to be alert and quiet. We can't afford to be caught by InGen or their troops. The reason I was able to get Lily on board was because she was on the island for a reason, and had been planning on going back again eventually."

"And what reason was that?" Owen asked curiously.

"Similar to yours. You'll need to ask her for the details. Last time she went, it was just her and someone else, now its her and four of us. If anything, we'll be a bit more obvious," she continued, just as the trunk of the car was closed loudly by Barry. They both approached us, handing each our bags.

"Ready to go?" Barry asked. I looked at Claire before turning back at him.

"Yup."

A couple minutes later, we were walking down the boardwalk, until we arrived at a medium-sized boat, which was slowly moving around as the waves crashed into it. I stared at it in awe. Lily had been right, it wasn't a big boat that could hold up more than five to seven people, but it was really nice and elegant-looking. It seemed as if it had been polished, and it had both an engine and sail.

"Damn." Owen finally said.

"Told you it was an awesome boat." Lily smirked. She turned up at it before squinting her eyes at the sun, and saying,"Hop in!"

We dropped our bags on the floor, as she raced up the stairs to the driver's section.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" Claire called up to her.

"Definitely! This one's mine for a reason now isn't it?" Lily called back. Before she started the engine, she called down, "Mind unhooking the rope down there? One of you?"

Owen and Barry chuckled at her accent, before Barry untied it, and curled it around the railing. He gave a thumbs up, then the engine roared to life.

I watched Claire walk up the stairs and say something to Lilian.

"We're really going back." I say to Owen smiling. He laughed and nodded.

"Look! The wind seems to be picking up." Barry pointed out.

"My trick is, don't use the sail until you're about a mile away from land, or unless there's lots of wind going the direction you want. In that case, sail straight away." Lily yelled from the top of the boat.

"You did refill the tank right?" Owen asked her. She purposely made a panicked look, causing us to freeze in place.

"Of course I did ya moron!" She laughed, before Owen scoffed. Barry and Claire laughed in relief, as I made my way to the railing. I leaned over it, feeling the breeze cool me down from the hot temperature.

"How long till we get there?" Barry asked.

"About a day. It doesn't really take very long with this kinda boat." Lily answered.

Damn, in just a few days, I'd be reunited with Fire. There were a few things I was worried about though, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. What would Fire react like? Or Blue? And it made it more troubling when I realized they could be among other velociraptors too. I stiffened when I thought of the worst possible scenario I was currently thinking about: whether Fire and Blue have been caught by InGen already.

I sighed, as Owen walked up next to me, resting his arms on the railing, and giving me a smile I could always cheer up for. I giggle, leaning against him. He puts his arm around me, and soon, nothing other than vast ocean meeting the bright blue sky is visible.

-Meanwhile in Isla Nublar-

We were running, fast. The people in those uniforms were closing in, and Kilo had been having a tough time running, so now Genevieve had been carrying her in her large hands. I'm glad she was on our side. Seeing her at the size she was reminded me too much of the last Indominus, and I hated remembering that day.

But Genevieve was good.

We've been hiding and running for the past few days since we ran into her, and each day, the people get closer to finding us. Now more than ever, because there were more of them. We'd even seen a small camp set near the apatosaurus field, where they liked to roam around, same with the triceratops.

Some of the triceratops were in large metal cages, and weren't awake.

I bared my teeth at the thought of those people thinking they could outsmart us. I was at the point where I was feeling idiotic for running. I knew what I was capable of, and I knew that the five of us together could take that whole camp down. If it weren't for the guns. If we tried attacking, I knew they'd shoot us down. And I was smarter than that to let anyone else of my pack get captured or worse: killed.

The sun was high over us, it must be around noon. I kept running alongside my pack wondering how much longer we'd be able to keep this up. Wondering exactly how big this island was to where we wouldn't be found even if they kept coming after us.

And that exactly, was the problem.

Each day, more humans appeared. I knew that because we would either hear the helicopters flying over us, or catch the smell of more on our trail. And more of them were coming around more often.

I thought about where Thunder and Phoenix and the rest of our pack had hid at. All I got from them was, deeper in the island. I felt like we've covered almost every part of the island and we'd still not catch a glimpse of them.

The worst part was, we didn't even run into the other pack of velociraptors.

Those were even worse than we were. For one, they didn't care if anyone from their pack died; it would be every raptor for themselves. They'd attack anyone who would come by, and were pretty dumb when it came to protecting the pack. A couple days ago, we had seen four of them go after the humans. They were aggressive and ruthless, even with their own pack. But the four of them were killed off when two people got killed. I could tell the difference when the gunshot was lethal because they were louder than the ones that tranquilized. And I kept thinking about how much my sisters were like them when they were younger, but since the Indominus Rex incident, they had changed. Even if Blue was the only one of them alive now.

But those velociraptors were definitely dead by now.

My pack was smart. We didn't attack just anyone, we went after threats, and our kills for food; we didn't pick fights with each other, and while the younger ones from our pack did, they didn't attempt to kill each other. Our pack looked out for one another. My only thought now was if the rest of my pack had been caught. We hadn't seen them since Thunder left, and they were either hiding somewhere that no one could find them, or caught and killed.

Now the humans were getting close. I could hear their voices. It was faint, and I was the only one who heard them, but I knew it wouldn't be long before they caught up, especially because I also heard the vehicles. Those could run our speed, or faster.

'Blue.' I hissed quietly. She gave me a side glance before she looked back to the front, to see where she was going. I could feel Genevieve's quiet thumps from behind us as she made a low rumble, looking to the side. She hadn't been running, but because of her size, she could keep up at our pace, but stayed behind us so she could see us. Juliet and Blue were at each of my sides, running fast, but quiet. Just how we ran when we had made our kill target.

'What?' Blue whispered back.

'They're not far behind. We need to do something else instead of running. They'll catch up and see us.' I said.

She growled when she caught the noise of the roofless vehicles not far behind us. Juliet glanced over before she nervously snarled. I hissed at her to be quiet.

'What do we do then?' Blue asked, still running.

Then an idea had hit me. I remembered something Indigo had brought up about the Indominus Rex three years ago, and knowing what they were capable of, I knew this time, Genevieve had an advantage that would help us stay alive.

I chittered at my pack to make a stop, and motioned to follow me. We turned a corner and left the clearer area into a more, brush and vine forested area.

We were going to ambush the humans.

Awhile later, Blue, Juliet and I were hiding in between the brush and vines, while Genevieve had camouflaged to where even I couldn't tell where she was. Especially because she had gone completely still. All I knew was she was on the opposite side of us. Kilo was behind her, and I had begun to worry more about her. Didn't Indigo say you were supposed to take the bullet out if you were shot? She hardly talked now, and she wasn't even able to walk.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a vehicle roared as it stopped in front of us. I shifted slightly on my feet and glanced at Blue, who stared at them, and I knew by her look she was itching to tear them apart after taking Lima, shooting Kilo, and chasing us down. Juliet stood next to her patiently, her dark green feathers blending in as if they were leaves, and Blue's dark gray-blue scales shining in the ray of light behind us. She crouched down and the bush rustled. I held my breath hoping they hadn't heard.

"The thumps stopped around here. She must be around somewhere." One of the men said to the other four guys as they jumped out of the vehicle, shutting the door loudly. Seconds later, two other vehicles slowed in, stopping behind the other one. The men got their guns out, but these looked a little different.

They were tranquilizers.

I bared my teeth at the smell that reeked of smoke and dirt. Blue let out a low growl too, and luckily no one had heard her because of the people talking to each other. We both knew exactly what the smell reminded of us, and Blue was quietly shifting on her feet.

"You got any idea what the boss would say if we brought the Indominus? He'd give us a month off work!" One of the guys said.

"This is a bad idea you idiot! We all know what happened with the last one!" Someone else said. I huffed when the smell got closer, and a man in a brown shirt and jeans walked up to the other people. He really did look dirty. He had a scruffy beard full of dirt.

"So? Let me guess, ya lost her. You dumb idiots can't even track a gigantic beast who shakes the ground when she walks!" He scolded.

"The thumps stopped! There isn't even a trail left behind!" Someone protested.

"Yeah, a dinosaur outsmarted you jackasses." The gruff old man insulted. The uniformed people stood around silently awaiting for them to talk, and I glimpsed the brush behind them move slightly, and I could tell Genevieve was standing right there. After a few seconds, the man started yelling again.

"Well you better get back looking for her! I have another team searching for the velociraptors, another one taking ankylosauruses, and another team coming in tonight, I don't want any more screw ups! Our troops are limited, and I don't want to hear you saying more people are dead. The tranquilizers should take her down before she even approaches you. Do not, call me unless its to say you've caught her, understand?!"

"Yes sir." A couple of the men said, before the old man shook his head, and went back into the jeep, before the engine started and he drove back to where he had come from.

I gave a low chitter at Blue and Juliet. We had an advantage. And the humans didn't know Genevieve had been with us. They don't know we're here.

"Ugh...you heard the boss! Get back to—"

Genevieve slowly stepped out of the trees, not taking her eyes off of the humans. The people jumped as they spun around and stared in shock. She gave a threatening growl before one of the men screamed in panic and began shooting at her. She roared as she lifted up her arm and snatched up one of them.

The shooting continued, some shooting with real bullets and others with tranquilizers. I snarled and jumped out. Blue and Juliet behind me. We attacked, killing as many as we could, before something sharp hit me, causing me to land on my side and screech.

'Fire!' Juliet yelled. She snarled a second later and lunged at someone. I heard Genevieve roar again before more people screamed, some running into the bushes, while others bravely kept shooting.

My vision got blurry, and the yelling and screaming became muffled. I let out a panicked whine, worrying about Blue, Juliet, and Genevieve. They were still up fighting.

I stopped hearing the muffled screams, and things became silent. The last thing I saw was Blue appearing in my view, and felt her trying to nudge me up, but I felt heavy and weak.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a more slowish catch-up kind of chapter. I'll try updating more today, but I need to do homework unless I end up procrastinating like I usually do, in that case, there may be another chapter up later. Hope you all enjoy!

*No One Left Behind*

I felt heavy, and too tired to open my eyes. I felt like I was being swayed around, but it relaxed me after remembering what had just happened. The last thing I remembered was being shot and then seeing Blue, I blacked out afterwards.

They had stayed out there fighting while I let myself be brought down. I hadn't been trying hard enough. I realize if anything bad happened, it would be my fault. Especially because the ambush was my idea. I tried shifting up but because I was weak, I didn't accomplish much.

I kept my eyes shut, but I tried to listen through the buzzing in my ears. I couldn't hear well, but I managed to hear the soft quiet thumps of Genevieve's steps. I realized she was carrying me, and that had been the reason I felt I was being swayed around. I began wondering how long she had been carrying me.

I squinted my eyes a little, turning my head over. I could see the gray scales of her large fingers, and her dark claws. She had her hand curled, so I couldn't see over. But I noticed we weren't that high off the ground, and Kilo was in her other palm, curled up asleep.

I looked up, and Genevieve looked calm now, unlike when we had been running and hiding from the humans.

But she looked upset.

I remembered Rexy. Those people had managed to get to her because she had been trying to guard Genevieve, and not focused on the humans shooting at her. Then I started remembering the first day I had met Genevieve. She was smaller than me, and now she was almost as big as Rexy. It wouldn't be long before she caught up to her mother, and who knows if she was still going to grow?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a low rumble from Genevieve. She had noticed I was awake, and I gave her a quiet croon.

'Fire!' I heard Blue screech. Now I knew for sure my hearing was back to normal. We came to a stop before Genevieve lowered her large palms, but I didn't shift to move. I glanced around before seeing Blue and Juliet approach me. I make a soft trill at them, happy they were all okay.

'Hi.' I chitter, but is interrupted by a yawn.

'You look exhausted.' Genevieve says, lowering her head to my height. I really was exhausted, and I didn't know how long I was out, but it was completely dark already.

'How long was I asleep?' I asked.

'Hours. We've been walking for almost a day and you didn't wake up. She's been carrying you and Kilo since we killed all the humans earlier.' Blue explained.

'All of them?' I ask.

'The ones from the trail, but some got away.' Juliet said. I exhaled, this was a good thing. Maybe with all those people dying they'd give up and leave.

'Oh, and we haven't seen or heard any more of them since then. It sounds like they're backing off now.' Genevieve points out.

'Good.' I say, before yawning again.

'We should go somewhere to rest.' I tell them, and Juliet immediately chitters in agreement. I watch Blue glance around, before telling us to follow. A few minutes later, we arrived near a cliff. Similar to the one next to our old paddock. I could see the ocean crashing into the rocks, and the crescent moon was hovering over the dark sea.

This place began reminding me of happy memories, and even Blue had happily crooned. She was trotting around, taking the place in, before I made my way off of Gen's palms, and slowly walked over to Blue.

'This place is awesome.' I say to her. She trills, agreeing.

Genevieve let out a low rumble as she softly set Kilo down, and curled around her. I sigh happily. I felt calm now, and I was actually thinking the people were gone for good. I look over and see Juliet chitter, taking in her surroundings, before yawning and cuddling next to Kilo and Genevieve.

A few minutes later, Blue did the same, and it wasn't long before I did too.

~Hours Later~

I shifted in the hard seat when we came to a sudden stop. I groaned, hearing the water crashing against the boat harder than earlier. I leaned my head back over the seat, looking at the sky. It was full of stars, and I hadn't even noticed when it had gotten dark. We've been out in the middle of the ocean for almost fourteen hours, and I had dozed off for like three hours earlier in the day. Probably because I didn't sleep well last night.

Now it was one in the morning. I glanced around and saw Claire laying on the couch asleep. It looked like the sudden crash didn't wake her up. I frowned, realizing I hadn't heard anyone else. I was in the cockpit, at least Lilian should be here, managing the boat. I stood up from my seat and looked around. Maybe Owen and Barry were on deck, so I walked down the stairs. It was completely dark and I could hardly see anything right now, and since Owen nor Barry were here, I went into the living room area inside the boat. My eyes were blinded when I walked into the room full of lights on.

Immediately I began hearing laughing. I covered my eyes, and said, "Owen."

"Indigo! You're up!" He greeted happily, walking up and giving me a hug. I chuckled a little surprised as I glanced past him. I guess he, Barry and Lily had been up talking for awhile. Then I remembered no one was driving the boat, and I turned to Lilian seriously before asking, "Hey. Who's driving the boat? Claire's asleep."

"I know, don't worry. We arrived at the island about an hour ago." She said smirking, resting her head on her hands. My eyes widened before I began grinning.

"Really? Already?" I eagerly asked.

They nodded, and Owen said, "We'll go in a couple hours, Claire fell asleep talking to Lowery earlier. It happened when you were asleep too. He even called me and asked why Claire wasn't responding if she hadn't hung up. We all burst out laughing."

"Guess it all caught up to her and now she just crashed." I said giggling.

"Yep." Barry said.

I sighed before I say, "So, what's the plan now?"

Owen's face turned into a more serious look as he replied, "Well, we have a somewhat thought-out plan. Barry is going to stay here in case we need to get moving as fast as possible, I insisted on Lilian to stay instead because of obvious reasons, but no." Owen said glaring at her mockingly. She only tilted her head in an annoyed matter.

"Lilian, wouldn't it be safer if you stayed here?" I ask.

"Yeah well, I didn't just bring you guys here to be left behind. I've been on the island more than once and I can tell you, I know my way around without being seen." She retorted. I raised my eyebrow somewhat confused, but shrugged and said, "Ok, don't die on us though."

"Hah. Gotcha." She said with a smirk.

I turn to Owen and give him a confused look as I say, "Hey, did you just say Claire fell asleep talking with Lowery?"

"Yeah. No idea when they become close friends. I remember she always ordered the workers around or something, I'd expect him to resent her." He said.

"They've actually been talking more, especially because he was the only one who stayed behind when everyone evacuated." Barry cleared up.

"Huh." I say.

I decide to go join them at the booths, sitting next to Lily and Owen. I yawned, and contemplate whether I should go back to sleep or not, especially because we wouldn't be going anywhere for a couple hours. But I probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I wanted to see Fire and Blue already.

"Hey Lily. Why did you go to Isla Nublar in the first place?" I asked. That question caught her off guard, causing her to spit her drink on the table. I raised my eyebrow at her reaction, before she set her cup down on the table. Owen looked confused as to why I had asked that.

"Does it matter?" She grumbled.

"Yeah, it does." I said.

She sighed and shifted in her seat and said, "There's someone I have to come back for."

"Who?" Owen asked curiously.

"Owen, we shouldn't get into her business if she doesn't want us to." Barry told him, and Lilian's look softened. I looked over at her, and wondered if she had been here during the Indominus Rex incident. She may have answered vaguely, but that was all she needed to say to know someone had either been left behind or killed.

"Well. We should all get some rest. We'll leave in a couple hours. The boat's docked in the old park's shipping area. Last time, no one found it." Lilian said, getting up. I stepped out of the booth so she walked out, and watch her head into the small bedroom. I look over at Owen who shrugged, and stepped out of the booth as well. Barry following.

I yawned before saying, "I'll probably crash again even with the excitement of being back on the island, so wake me up when we leave, guys."

"Got it." Owen said, yawning too.

This time, we all went into the bunker where four small beds were located. I grabbed the nearest one while Owen went on the one on top, and Barry on the opposite side. Surprisingly, I fell asleep in the first ten minutes thinking about tomorrow.

I couldn't wait to see my raptors again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I watched Jurassic World for like the fourth time yesterday. I hated the part when the three raptors died, but I love the movie like crazy. Anyway. Thank you for the reviews, and here's another chapter for you all!

*I'm Coming*

A few hours after I had fallen asleep, I woke up to the sound of faraway thumps and rain. I yawned tiredly and sat up the bed, realizing everyone was still asleep. I heard the thumps again, this time closer. I was slightly alarmed, but I remembered we were safe here on the boat. I sighed, and got out of the bed, walking back into the living area. The lights were still on, and I went up to the deck area. It was still dark, but I could see a little clearer this time. We were the boat closest to the shore, and that alarmed me a little more when the thumps got louder.

I jumped when I heard someone hiss my name behind me. I whirled around and saw Claire standing in front of me. Her hair was wet and she looked somewhat worried.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Do you hear that?" She said. I nodded as I turned back to the overgrown trees and brush. It hadn't been cleared in so long that the trail leading to the old park was gone.

I glimpsed something moving behind the trees, and I immediately run past Claire into the living area, shutting all the lights off, and heading back outside.

We both relaxed when we saw it was a brachiosaur. It had been so long that I didn't recognize the difference of their thumps, making me laugh. Claire sighed, turning her head to the bunkers.

"They still asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. They hadn't slept since much I'm assuming." I reply. She nodded, before sighing again, and heading into the living room. I followed behind, and turned the lights back on. I heard the faraway bellowing of the brachiosaur, and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Huh. It's already six in the morning." Claire pointed out.

"Really? We should get going soon then. I'll wake Owen in a bit." I said eagerly, shutting the fridge.

"I can tell you really want to reunite with your girls Indigo, but we need to be careful about getting around. If we get caught by InGen, they can charge us for trespassing. Or worse." She explained. I nodded. She had a big point, and I was worried about getting caught by them. What if they knew we could find the velociraptors, and used us to get to them? Either way, I wouldn't let that happen. I wasn't really sure what we were going to do once we found them, but I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to keep them here in the island, especially if InGen was here.

But where would we take them?

"Claire." I said. She looked up from her phone at me, and smiled.

I sighed and asked, "What do you think we should do when we find them?"

She stared blankly before saying, "I hadn't really thought about that..."

"We can't stay on the island too long, I know that. But Fire nor Blue can stay long either. They'll be killed," I say.

"I know." She replies. I stay silent for a few seconds before an idea hits me.

"Do you think we can take them with us?" I ask.

Immediately, Claire argues, "That is a crazy idea!"

I groan and say, "Then what else can we do? I didn't come here to stop by and ditch them again, or to let them be captured or killed!"

"I know, Indigo. We'll figure something out. For now, we need to focus on InGen." She says. I sigh, and asked, "That part's easy. Lowery can give us a heads up if InGen is nearby."

"I know." She mumbles, looking back at her phone.

I open my mouth to speak but Owen walks out of the bunker, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and stops in his tracks as he spotted Claire and I.

"Morning." He says yawning.

"Owen! You're up!" I eagerly greeted.

He laughs, and asks, "Have you guys gotten any sleep?"

We both nod, and Claire says, "We heard something earlier, but it turned out to be an apatosaurus."

Owen raised his eyebrow, impressed at how Claire knew the type of dinosaur it was. I laugh, and asked, "So, when are we leaving?"

"Possibly when the rain stops, and when Barry and Lilian wake up. We need them awake in case we need anything," Claire says.

"Claire, you sure you want to come with us? Don't you want to stay here?" Owen asked. She rolls her eyes, tilting her head to the side.

"I can handle myself, thanks," she simply replies with a smile.

"Okay then." Owen says, holding his hands up. I chuckle before thunder makes the boat rumble. I groan and say, "Hopefully the rain ends soon."

They nod, and I lean back on my seat as I ask Owen, "So, what's our plan after we find them?"

He looked at me confused, not expecting that question, but he replies, "I was thinking of bringing both of them back."

Claire scoffed and restated, "Not a good idea, Owen."

"Why not? No one's really going to look for them at Costa Rica," he claimed.

"First off, you two live in an apartment. Two, those velociraptors are big, and there is no doubt someone will find out and tell. You can't just keep them near civilization." She argues.

"We'll figure something out." Owen said.

"Actually. I can help with that." I hear Lilian say behind me. I spun around, Claire and Owen turning around too. She was leaning against the doorway in the bunkers, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"While you guys hadn't come up with a plan for that yourselves, I have. There's a place I have, back in Scotland. Plenty of space, no neighbors. We can keep them there until we come up with a more permanent plan." She said.

"Scotland?" Owen says, eyebrows raised. She nods smiling, walking over to us. I squeal happily, hugging Owen. Claire laughed relieved, but I could tell she was still worried, and I didn't blame her. She just wanted to make sure we'd all be fine.

Just then, the rain stopped, and the sky began clearing up. I glanced out the window, seeing the first few rays of sunlight hitting the glass. I took a small breath and walked outside.

"Indigo?" Owen called.

I had no idea time had gone quick in the last hour, and now it was dawn. I watched the sun peek from under the ocean, making the clouds clear up a little. The cool breeze blew my dark hair back, and I watched the waves crashing into the rocky shore. The abandoned boats around us moved on the water, and I walked over to the railing.

The sun came up higher, and I heard Claire and Owen's steps behind me as they walked next to me. Owen grabbed my hand, giving me a smile, and I look back to the sea. It wasn't that long before things would go back to normal now. Before I'd be with Fire, and Blue. A smile pulled at my lips, and I sighed happily.

I'm coming, Fire.

-Meanwhile-

The warm sunlight had brought me out of my sleep, but I had rested pretty well. The sun was high over the blue sky, and I noticed I was the only one up so far. Blue shifted next to Genevieve, and Kilo and Juliet were asleep soundly. I heard the sound of the ocean, but everything else was quiet. I yawned groggily, and slightly stretched.

I became alarmed when I heard a noise faraway, and I immediately recognized what it was. Helicopters. I growled, and Blue awoke with a chitter. I could see the helicopter now, and I shoved Genevieve awake.

'What?' She yawned.

'We need to get out of here. Now!' I said with a snarl as one of the helicopters got closer. Genevieve pulled Kilo out of her spot, making her growl in surprise, and carried her with both hands. Juliet woke up and looked at us confusedly.

'Didn't they learn to stay away after what happened?!' Blue growled, as we all ran through the woods.

I hear something behind us flying toward us, and realizing what it was, I pushed Juliet out of the way as something hit right behind us, then an explosion caused a high pitched noise, and I couldn't hear. I saw Juliet in front of me, Blue running at her side before she snapped her head back in shock. Genevieve roared, and we all sprinted faster.

"Down here!" I heard a man shouting behind me. The engines of the vehicles were more noticeable, and I chitter at my pack to make a turn and follow.

I growled when the guns were being shot, and something exploded next to us, causing Genevieve to fall over with a loud snarl.

'Genevieve!' I screeched. Kilo stumbled off of her palms as she painfully stood up on all fours. I growled at Blue and Juliet to run, heading back to Genevieve and Kilo.

'Fire, they'll catch us, just go!' She said, letting out a cry when setting her weight on her shot leg. I bickered in protest, trying to nudge her up.

"I said don't shoot you morons! Tranquilize them!" Someone behind us said. The vehicles chasing us stopped with a sharp screech, and multiple people ran by. I hear Genevieve giving a harsh snarl before something sharp flew at her. She roared, getting in front of us, and snatching up one of the men trying to shoot at her. She threw him into the bushes, and grabbed another man in her jaws. More people screamed, and I began hearing regular gunshots, and suddenly, I hear a soft rumble and a loud thump. Before I looked behind me, I stepped in front of Kilo in attempt to protect her. Genevieve had fallen down, and was breathing slowly, as if she was asleep.

They had knocked her out.

I heard a helicopter flying over us, and it got silent quick. Then I heard Blue's calls for help, they began to echo through the forest, and I realized she and Juliet had gotten away. Her calls weren't saying she needed help, she was scared for us. I froze, hoping somehow no one had heard her, but then a man speaks up.

"After it!"

Those words cause me to let out a furious snarl, and before I knew it, I was lunging at the men. They are not going to go after my sister! Or my pack! I'm not going to let them take us down.

I kill three people quickly, more screams filling the fresh air. The smell of blood reminded me too much of a horrible memory, and I glance around quickly, looking for my next target. Then I hear Kilo screaming behind me. I freeze, starting to think the worst. I forget people are shooting at me, and run back to Kilo. There were two people attempting to tie her down, but I kill them immediately.

'Kilo, we need to go. Now!' I screech. She attempts to get up, but cries out in pain. I realize her leg had swollen up, and I begin worrying more about her. I needed to get us out of here. But Genevieve was out cold, I wouldn't be able to move her. I shove Kilo as she slowly moves towards the bushes.

'Go Kilo. Find Blue. I'll cover for you.' I mumble to her. She chitters, before she disappears into the forest. Then something sharp hits my side. I snarl and attack a man in front of Genevieve, and another one attempting to shoot me. I was too fast for them, and in a minute, six more were dead. I snarled once again, warning the rest to back off, but they only stare as my vision begins to blur.

Then I catch a familiar scent over the blood. I fell on my side as I felt heavy, and my eyes began to close. I made a low whimper, but that scent cleared up the smell of blood, and I relaxed a little. I knew I had a good sense of smell, so maybe they weren't close by.

I was so worked up about the humans attacking, that I couldn't think straight; but I knew this scent from anywhere. I would never forget it.

Indigo and Owen were on the island.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I made this chapter longer. Enjoy! ^^

*Moving Quickly*

It was eleven in the morning. Barry had woken up about two hours ago and we had all eaten breakfast. The sky was bright blue, and it actually felt like I was on vacation. Surprisingly, I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be. We had all discussed on a plan in the last few hours, and while I was about to do anything to get my raptors out of this god forsaken island, I was still worried about the worst circumstances that could end up happening.

Luckily, the plan we came up with sounded reasonable. And if everything went according to plan, we wouldn't be noticed by InGen. I just prayed to God that Fire nor Blue have gotten caught yet. If they had, things would be more difficult. But Lowery was willing to help with whatever he could too.

Barry was going to stay on the boat, and Lily had convinced Claire it would be a better idea for her to stay too; and we all had a radio, in case we needed anything from them. And Claire had told us Lowery would be watching the cameras that had been set around the island so far by InGen, and he would be trying to hack into more of their files.

I was surprised at all he was able to get out on his own though, I mean. Back in Jurassic World, his job was monitoring the guests, other workers, and dinosaurs through the security cameras. I hadn't thought he'd be a hacker.

But he did mention someone else, a professional, had been helping. Either way, as long as we had someone keeping a look out, then we should be more than fine walking around Isla Nublar. Even from dinosaurs.

Owen had gotten ahold of one of the guns from the old park, which I had been surprised about. Why would the makers of Jurassic World put all those supplies to waste? There was a lot of things abandoned in the old park that still looked good for use.

I had my own gun, and a knife, and Lily was carrying a rifle. We decided we would only use them in big emergencies, such as InGen troops or another dinosaur trying to kill us. But so far, it was quiet.

Way too quiet.

I tripped over a branch, and landed in a bush.

"God damn it!"

"Whoa, be careful Indi. Here." Owen said, pulling me out of the rough leaves. I brushed them off, and I heard Lily scoff before she chuckled, and kept walking. I glared before I smiled at Owen.

"Thanks." I say warmly, as we continued walking.

"You know, you'd think, that after Jurassic World went down," I began, but got cut off when I stepped on mud. I groaned when I realized this wasn't mud.

"Oh god." Owen said trying to hold back his laugh, while Lilian burst out laughing. I glared at her and she immediately stopped, but continued to grin. I rolled my eyes loudly at the both of them, and Owen finally couldn't help his laugh. I shook my leather boot around, and I began giggling when some of it flung over, hitting Lily, who'd been standing a few feet in front of me. She gave me a death glare, and I almost thought I would burst in flames.

But I continued to laugh, and so did Owen. She shook her legs until it fell off, and we kept walking, Owen still chuckling quietly.

"As I was saying," I continued, this time looking towards the ground and avoiding branches, rocks, and fallen logs. "Wouldn't all the dinosaurs escape their paddocks or enclosures after everything got shut down? I remember they had other carnivores in the park..." I continued.

Owen stopped walking and turned as he said, "Yeah, but they were locked in the paddocks. I don't think they'd be able to get out."

"No. If I remember, I was told only Rexy and the Indominus were in paddocks. They had a suchomimus, which should be around the stream, and isn't aggressive. They have a metriacanthosaurus, pretty aggressive, and a baryonyx." Lilian corrected, while Owen and I stared in shock.

She shrugged and asked, "What?"

"I worked here, and I didn't even know they had other carnivores. So how do you know that?" Owen asked.

She stared in confusion as if she'd been caught, then said, "I've been to Jurassic World. So I kinda know a lot about the dinos." She said with a small smile, and continued walking.

"Huh." Owen muttered.

"Okay, well. If there are other carnivores around here that aren't in captivity, including all those other velociraptors lurking on the island, shouldn't we be worried about them?" I asked.

"Maybe." Lily said quietly.

"Don't forget Rexy's also out of the paddock and that other Indominus is now probably all grown, so there's two more." Owen reminded. I nervously chuckled, and sighed.

"Great." I say quietly.

"I doubt we'll run into them. They always stay by the stream. Just cause their caretakers aren't there anymore, doesn't mean they'll go somewhere else." Lily pointed out, and again, I looked at her in confusion.

"Good, cause the last thing we need is to be running from other carnivores." I said, right before we arrived by the waterfall.

I froze, remembering this is where we had gone to every time me, Owen, and the girls would take them out on a run. We would only do that about twice a month, but they always loved running out in the wild. I sighed, and looked over at Owen, who was simply staring at the small pond. I gave him a small nudge, bringing him out of his thoughts, and Lily cleared her throat.

"What?" Owen asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"You two look out of it. We should get moving." She replied, walking over and standing in front of us. I rolled my eyes at her, before I walked off.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Don't shout. It's a very bad idea." Owen said with a smirk. I chuckled, and whirled around when I heard twigs snapping. I froze in place, wondering if anyone had heard or seen us. When no one appeared, I turned back to Lilian, who is didn't take her eyes off the bushes. I turned to the waterfall.

I remembered when we first got off the island that morning, I'd been with Owen and Barry. We all seemed depressed, while everyone was relieved and happy to be out of there. It had been hell for what felt like years. Seeing Fire and Blue again made it better, but Owen and I had still been grieving the deaths of Delta, Echo, and Charlie. I cared about them as much as I cared for Fire, since I had also been their trainer.

Back then before Jurassic World got shut down.

Now it wasn't as bad, but I could tell Owen was upset, being at the one place where so many things happened at. When the whole pack was still alive and together. I was brought out of my thoughts when Owen spoke up.

"Lily. What are you looking at?"

"Shh." She whispered. Owen scoffed something before walking up and standing next to me. I looked over the direction she had been gazing at, and caught something moving. I shuffled around before I gripped on Owen's arm.

"We should get out of here," I whispered. Owen shook his head, and took w few steps towards the brush before looking back and saying, "It could be Blue. Or Fire."

I quietly groaned, and said, "Yeah, could. What if it's not?"

Owen only shrugged and pursed his lips before turning back to the brush. Lilian began breathing louder, and I almost shushed her to be quiet. A large snap came from the bushes before something burst out from it, making us flinch back. I turned back and grinned when I saw who was standing before us.

"Blue." Owen mumbled. He held his hand out, keeping eye contact with his Beta. I stayed where I was, because out of the two of us, Blue trusted Owen more. Especially because he was the Alpha of his pack. I noticed she was panting, as if she had been running for a long time now. She made a low warning growl when she glimpsed Lilian staring straight at her near the waterfall.

"Whoa! Blue, stand down." Owen commanded. Blue only shifted around nervously, and made a quiet whine.

"Hey, Blue...what's wrong?" I asked. She snapped her gaze at me and huffed frustratedly. I watched her turning back to Owen and making a soft trill at him. I walked over next to him, and he didn't take his eyes off of Blue. Suddenly, the silence was cut off when barks from other velociraptors erupted from the forest. I flinched again, and Blue snapped her head over to the trees, and gave a series of clicks in response.

Owen looked shocked, but then said, "They're calling for help."

I turned over to him when Blue gave him another frustrated whine, but this time tried shoving him towards the forest.

"Whoa! Hey! Blue." Owen called turning around to face her. I looked back for a second and Lilian was staring at the two in shock, pursing her lips. Blue shifted around again, and looked over the bushes, before giving out a furious snarl. Blue snagged on Owen's vest, trying to pull him in to the bushes.

"Blue! Watch it!" He yelled. She stopped and growled.

"Owen, we need to follow her. What if Fire's in trouble?" I asked.

"There's more than one raptor calling for help. They may be part of her pack but what if they and up attacking us?" Lily said quickly, not taking her eyes off of Blue.

"I'm gonna take that chance." Owen said, and I nodded in agreement. Blue chirped happily, and I immediately knew she was asking for help against InGen. I quietly sigh.

"Damn, you two are gonna get us killed." Lily hissed, as she began following from, behind us. A little while later, we froze when we came into a small clearing, and two smaller velociraptors were crouching on the ground next to a tree.

"Blue!" Owen hissed angrily for bringing us to other raptors. He stepped in front of me, and Lily remained in between the bushes. Blue clicked at them, and the gray-feathered one stood up and tackled her, while the smaller one trilled at them.

I immediately realized Blue had a new pack. But where was Fire?

The gray raptor faced us and hissed before Blue growled warningly at her, then chittering at the smaller one laying down. She chittered back, flicking her gaze at us. Blue hissed at the gray one, who let a final growl at Blue before going back to the small one.

"Blue, is this your pack?" Owen asked softly as she walked back to us. She snorted before nipping at his vest and pulling him over. His eyes widened before the two small velociraptors made a small trill at him. Blue garbled at Owen and snuck her snout on the raptor's leg, causing her to snap her jaws at Blue. She hissed back.

I took a few steps closer, and Blue flickered her eyes at me before making a quiet croon. I kneeled down in front of the smaller deep blue raptor, and I noticed her leg was swollen, and she kept kicking around when Blue sniffed around it. The gray one stood next to them patiently, giving a small huff as she stared at Blue.

"She was shot..." I say to Owen softly. The small raptor made a pained whine when I got too close to it. I didn't know much about the medical field, but from the look of it, this happened days ago, and the bullet hadn't been taken out.

Owen looked over to me before he sighed, and looked back at the velociraptors.

"Any of you wanna tell me what's going on over there?" Lily called from the safety of the thick brush. I chuckled quietly, and knowing Blue, she wouldn't want a stranger near her or her pack, so I decided to say, "One of them got shot, but you should stay there. You don't want to risk getting eaten."

"Funny. How are you two even alive and inches away from three deadly raptors?" She called back.

Owen chuckled when he said, "Blue's my Beta. She trusts the two of us because we were her trainer before they shut down Jurassic World."

"Huh." I hear Lily say.

Blue gave a small growl at us to be quiet when there was rustling near us. I froze for a second before I heard a quiet thump. I closed my eyes and silently groaned when I remember what Lilian had told us about the other carnivores.

At least it wasn't InGen.

The gray raptor gave a low snarl and suddenly the rustling stopped. I watched a yellowish brown striped dinosaur pop out of the bushes and stepping into the clearing. I've never seen one like this before, and Lily said, "Metriacanthosaurus."

Owen and I looked at her in confusion, before a snarl came from Blue and the gray raptor. They both stepped in front of it, making clicks and chitters. We froze when the medium-sized dinosaur flicked it's gaze at us before growling. Blue continued chittering, then made a low growl.

"It won't eat us. Metriacanthosaurus eat fish." Lilian said behind us. I didn't respond, but continued to watch the carnivore giving quiet rumbles and growls at the two raptors.

"Then why is it this far from the river?" Owen asked quietly. We both knew this area pretty well, and the end of the river was at the waterfall. We didn't remember seeing many fish except small ones. And we had never come across any of these carnivores before, which I assumed were on the other side of the island. Claire told me before they had a ride called the cretaceous cruise. The other carnivores must've stayed there where fish had been plenty.

So Owen had a valid question.

"Do you think InGen tried killing them?"

Suddenly, a loud crackling noise disrupted the silence besides the three carnivores chittering, and I stared at Owen as he groaned and took out his radio. He clicked a button and a quiet voice came through.

"Actually, InGen was after them, but they're reason of being here isn't to kill every last dinosaur."

"Lowery?" I asked.

"Hey Indigo!" He said a bit too loud, causing the small dark-blue raptor laying before us to give a small growl. For a second, I thought she would attack, but Blue must've warned her not to.

I assumed she was still the Beta in her new pack. They continued clicking at each other, and I noticed how similar the big carnivore sounded like Rexy.

"Sorry." Lowery said when Owen shushed him.

"Lowery! Where the hell have you been?" Lily hissed at him. I heard Lowery scoff offendedly, before he replied, "Been going through InGen's files, trying to track down Indi's raptor and the rest of the dinosaurs. And luckily, I found out where they're keeping them at, for now anyway."

I snapped my head at the radio before Lowery said, "Yes Indigo. I know where Fire's at."

"Great. Where?" I ask quietly. I look over to the trio of dinosaurs rumbling at each other, and it seemed like Blue had somehow convinced the big carnivore to back off when she nudged her.

"Yeah well this is the tricky part..." Lowery began, and I glared at the radio.

"Hey! I'm just saying! I'm only informing here," he grumbled. I quietly chuckled at him for being defensive, and I now knew there must be a camera nearby if he could see the looks we were giving him.

"Lowery, where?" Owen asked frustrated.

"Uh. So ya know where the plaza of Jurassic World is at?" He asks. I groaned loudly this time, and the small raptor snapped her jaws at the radio before Owen pulled away a few inches. He glared at her when she made a quiet growl, and Blue snarled at her in response.

"Why are they there?" Owen asked.

"Well, I'm assuming it has to do with some of the files I found, which technically summarize they're plans and objectives. But you three may want to get there asap. They're not staying much longer. I also recommend you have a plan." He rambled.

I chuckled when Owen rolled his eyes in a 'no shit' manner, causing Lily to laugh when Lowery replied, "I saw that Owen!"

"Okay, well, how much time do we have Lowery?" I ask.

"I'd say about a day or so. And by that I mean until tomorrow morning. I found the files, and it describes that they've got limited time on the island. By that I'm assuming they're on the island illegally. You know, without the gov's permission." He answers.

"Great. It's already around two. We can't waste time here." Lily says, stepping out of the brush, but standing five feet away from us.

"I know." I say nervously. Then I remember to ask something I knew we were all thinking about. I turn over to face the radio.

"Lowery. What's their plan? Why are they taking the dinosaurs?"

That caught him off guard, and I heard him shifting in his chair and ruffling through papers. Then he replied, "Yeah...this ain't good."

"What?" Owen asked. I turn my head to face the three carnivores, and suddenly the Metriacanthosaurus gives a quiet rumble at the two raptors, before heading back into the forest. I sigh relieved, and shift in my spot when the two come trotting back next to us. I smiled when Blue nudged my hand, and gave a small whine. I knew exactly what she was asking.

"We'll get your sister back, don't worry." I reassure her. She perked up with a warm trill, and nuzzled my side. I chuckled when I remember this was her way she would let us know she wanted to get moving.

I turn back to the radio when Lowery answered, "You two may be familiar with this from what the other guy said. But InGen is planning on using them for military purposes, which isn't for a couple years from now. But they're not there to kill dinosaurs; they're capturing them and taking some to different HQ's around the world. They're supposed to recruit the best of animal trainers, and army commanders."

"God damnit!" Owen groaned. Blue tried snapping at the radio, getting frustrated, but Owen silently told her to stand down, and she growled.

"But that's not all. I swear, these people don't want to learn!" Lowery continued. Lily approached us before flinching when the gray raptor snarled to keep away, and sat down where she had stopped, facing Owen's radio.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, they're not taking all the dinosaurs on the island, just some that they think will be useful for battles. Including Rexy, which is also near the plaza. They're after some of the raptors, triceratops, ankylosauruses, and the baryonyx."

"The baryonyx?!" Lily yelled. She stood up and groaned, glancing around. I open my mouth to ask her something before Lowery speaks up first.

"Yeah. Oh and, did you guys know there's another Indominus Rex?"

"Son of a bitch..." Owen grumbled.

"Yeah we know. We saw her the last time we were here. But she's nothing like the first Indominus. And how the hell was she captured? Rexy had adopted her." I say.

"Uh, for one, I have that on film here. Apparently they got attacked, and Rexy was brought down trying to keep her away from the danger. But damn, the Indominus could've killed them all if she wanted. She's already about twelve feet tall and twenty five feet wide. Almost as big as Rexy," he said. I felt Blue nipping at my bag and pulling it, and I batted her away.

"Seriously? She was smaller than Fire when we found her three years ago. And Fire's small for a raptor." Owen said, and I roll my eyes at him. The two velociraptors nudging each other perked up hearing her name, and the deep blue one made a worried chitter. I smiled.

They knew her.

"Yeah well, doesn't mean she knows how to fight very well. Remember the last Indominus was a little larger than Rexy, and if it hadn't been for Blue, then she would've been killed," I say.

"True." Lowery blurted, still ruffling through papers.

"I suppose Rexy really had been protecting her. Cause trust me, she could have easily killed all the units if she hadn't been focused on her baby," Lowery continued.

"Wait, you said you have it on film?" Owen asked. Lily groaned, crossing her arms, and I begin to notice she was irritated that we weren't moving yet, just like Blue kept attempting to shove us around.

"Yep. Rexy shoved the Indominus out of the way and got shot at in the process."

"Wait, shot?!" I screech.

"Tranquilized. But the Indominus got away, and luckily I also have everything else on film. She had been traveling with Blue's pack before she got captured."

"Really?" I say surprised. I then recalled how close she had been getting with Fire and Blue before she had left with Rexy. Now she was stronger and bigger, and could've watched for them. I then remember we had named her, and I nudged Owen.

He looked over and I say, "Remember we named her Genevieve?"

He smiled and chuckled before nodding. And Lowery cleared his throat before asking, "You guys named the Indominus?"

"Yup. I came up with the name myself." I say proudly. Lowery only chuckled, and I heard him clicking away at his computers.

"No but hey. You guys should know this. They're planning on making more hybrids, and there's one here with records. I think this one was already created," he continued.

I turned over still batting Blue away, causing her to growl in frustration.

"So what is it?" Owen asked.

"It's unnamed yet, but what I'm seeing here...guys, this one may be worse than the Indominus."

"They're gonna get people killed if they release it." I say shaking my head.

"Its a hybrid. I didn't even know they could mix this kind though. This is crazy!" Lowery said. I sighed, looking over at Owen.

"What's it mixed with?"

"Velociraptor and Spinosaurus..." he replied quietly.

"Oh shit." I say.

"They say here it was created over four years ago, on Isla Sorna, but that it was moved to another headquarters." He explained.

"A year before the Indominus rampage." Lily pointed out. I nodded, and Owen asked, "Alright, well, we'll worry about that later. We need to get moving if we want to get Fire out."

"Hey, there's something else too. Like the new hybrid, they were making more dinosaurs out in Isla Sorna. Some were the regular kind, while others were hybrids. Out of the hybrids, only the one I mentioned is still alive. And the Indominus Rex they captured yesterday," he continued.

"That happened yesterday?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. But what I'm saying is, some of those raptors were supposed to be transferred to Jurassic World, but then it got shut down."

"Okay? What's your point?" Lilian asked.

"Nine of them were still moved to Isla Nublar, around four years ago, a few weeks after they hatched. But the scientists wanted nothing to do with more of InGen's plan, nor their raptors, so they were set free on the north side of the island."

"And they never mentioned that maybe, those raptors could end up near the park?!" Owen said rolling his eyes.

"Guess not. Luckily they never found their way over. But what I'm trying to say is that those other raptors in Blue's group, are from Isla Sorna. They were abandoned when InGen didn't want anything to do with them, and found a new pack."

Owen immediately looked over at the two feathered velociraptors that were currently nipping at each other. I sighed.

"Three of the nine were feathered, the other six were created like Blue and her sisters. And I actually have their records here. Even the workers involved are on here," he said.

"They don't have that many feathers." Owen pointed out, looking over when Blue nudged him.

"So, do they have names?" Owen asked him.

"Actually, they do. Seems like the guy who raised them for the first few weeks named them before he left to work at Jurassic World. Right before they got moved."

After a few seconds of silence, Lowery said, "The gray one next to Blue is Juliet. The bluish one is Kilo. And there's another one called Lima, but this one got caught before Fire and the Indominus did."

Owen chuckled before saying, "Looks like he used the same method I did to name the girls." I rolled my eyes at Owen, and remembered the day the girls hatched. He was only able to come up with Blue because of her blue streaks. Charlie, Delta and Echo were named after the NATO alphabet.

After Blue nipped at Owen's vest again, he said, "Alright Blue! We're going! Calm down."

She chittered and stood up, shoving Juliet out of the way, making her growl. I giggled at Blue, who was behaving like a dog itching to go for a walk. I heard the radio go silent, and I turned to Owen before saying, "We can't just leave Kilo here. She's shot. And she's part of Blue's pack now."

"I know. We'll just being them with us." He suggested. Lily stared at him as if Owen had just said the stupidest thing she'd ever heard, and I laughed. Then again, we would be keeping them at her place in Scotland. It was up to her.

"You two are crazy. They're raptors." Lilian protested.

Owen rolled his eyes as he said, "Yeah, so are Blue and Fire."

She smirked and said, "Yeah. But they trust you. They won't just sneak up and attack you in the middle of the night. What if those do?"

I turned and faced Kilo who kept whining in pain as she tried standing up, and I scooched closer to her. She let out a small growl, and Blue chittered back at her.

"Shh. Hey, we'll get you out of here. Don't get up," I say softly. She stared before Blue made a series of clicks, nuzzling her. I noticed Kilo relax a little, before she snuck her snout underneath Blue, making a low whimper. She reminded me of how Echo would do the same when there was a storm, and I chuckled.

"Blue's the Beta. Fire was stern with her sisters. I'm sure they can both keep three young raptors from causing any trouble." Owen said with a smirk. Lilian only groaned before nodding.

"Fine."

"Owen, we need to take Kilo back to the boat. We can't keep her following especially in her condition. And I need to get that bullet out. It's already infected," I tell him. He nods, running his hand over Blue's back.

"We'll take her back. Shouldn't be too hard. She's smaller than Blue and I've carried her before," Owen said with a laugh. She only snorted at him in response.

"Alright, come on." I say quietly, standing up. Blue looked at Owen before turning to Kilo and chittering at her softly. I took a few steps back before Kilo let out a small growl, but Owen picked her up easily.

"There you go..." Owen whispered soothingly. She made a quiet screech, but let Owen carry her around. I smiled at the three velociraptors, and turned to Lilian who had crossed her arms, still staring at the carnivores.

Owen sighed as he said, "Barry should keep them under control, I know Blue trusts him. And we can't bring them along, especially if InGen is after them."

"Right. Ok. Let's go." I say, taking out my radio and clicking the red button.

"Claire, we're on our way back. We found Blue, and two other raptors. We're taking them to the boat."

"What?! Indigo, that's crazy!" She replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Blue's got em' under control. And Barry will be there," I say to her. I heard her sigh and say something to Barry, before she went back to the radio.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

I turn off the radio, and Owen looks over when we hear a faraway roar. The three raptors chitter at each other, before we begin walking back towards the docks. I hoped we didn't take too long; we needed to move fast. But I would try and come up with a plan until we would get them back. Even if I didn't have a plan, I would do whatever I had to do.

Because there was no way in hell I would abandon Fire.


	10. Chapter 10

*I'll Never Leave You Again*

I woke up somewhere cold, and I couldn't move. I attempted to kick my feet around, but ended up scraping something metallic. I opened my eyes, and snarled and screeched loudly when I realized I was locked in a small enclosure. I couldn't even move at all. There were bars holding me down and all I could move was my tail. I glanced around and Genevieve was next to me, in an exact same enclosure I was, but bigger. She was still asleep, and I wondered if they had knocked her out again. I look to my other side, and men with guns are walking by, as if patrolling the area. I try breaking through the bars holding me down, but I fail. I couldn't get out on my own. I wondered if Lima was here too, and if the rest of my pack had escaped. I really hoped they did.

I knew Owen and Indigo were on the island. And I also knew they would do anything to get me out of here. I just hoped they'd get here in time.

I snarled when a man walked by and leaned over. It was the same guy that had the dirt and smoke scent from yesterday. I snarled and tried snapping my jaws at him, but my snout was tied down too. He chuckled, and I only growled in response.

"You're not getting out. Try all you want, and no one's coming for you. I ordered my men to kill the rest of your friends. You're all we need," he scowled. I made a low snarl at him.

This man is so much worse than Hoskins. And I'd make sure to kill this guy myself.

He chuckled again, blowing smoke in my face, but I didn't flinch away. He frowned and pointed at me before getting up and grumbling, "You're next when we finish with you."

I watched him walk away and I huffed. I had to get out of here soon, somehow. I flickered my gaze over to Genevieve, and I heard her make a low, calmed rumble before opening her eyes. I trill warmly at her and her eyes flick over to me.

'Fire.' She chitters.

'I can't get out,' I tell her, and she moves around slightly. She growls when she realizes she can't either. I flinch when she lets out a shrill roar, causing some of the people to scream in fear. Some begin shooting at her, and I screech at them to stop, while Genevieve continues to snarl.

She was panicked.

"Tranquilize her again!" Someone yells. I growl and screech, but they continue shooting. I hear faint calls for help, and I recognized the calls were Lima's. I get even more frustrated, and continue to growl.

But something stabs my side, and in a few seconds, everything had gone dark again.

Indigo's Pov

Around an hour later, we had made it back to the docks, and Claire wouldn't take her eyes off of the new velociraptors we had taken in. I was currently sitting next to Owen in the deck, while I was attempting to take Kilo's bullet out. She kept growling, but Blue was doing her best to calm her down, and I was cooing at her softly. I could tell it was soothing her, and I smiled when I realized the two feathered velociraptors were still pretty young. Blue and Fire were eight now. But so far, Blue still behaved like the spoiled raptor she was. Yet in the end, she was always a smart girl. And led a smart pack.

Kilo let out a pained whimper, but I finally got the bullet out.

"Easy Kilo," Owen whispered, running his hand over her. Blue chittered softly at her, and Juliet snuggled under Kilo's arms. I watched Barry walk up to us, handing Owen bandages.

"Is she better?" He asked.

I nodded, before saying, "I managed to get the bullet out. I just cleaned it, but hopefully her leg wasn't too infected. She should be fine in a couple of days, as long as we keep watching over her."

He nodded and kneeled down next to us, Blue nudging his hands.

"Lily!" I called, who had been talking to Claire. She looked over and shouted back, "What!?"

"Got any food with meat? I don't think they girls have eaten in awhile." I asked. She stares in thought before walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later she comes back with two bags of beef jerky. I laugh, as she hands them over. Blue almost tackled me for it when she caught the smell, but Owen pulled her back.

"Calm down Blue," he said chuckling.

Kilo and Juliet snap their heads when I open them up, and I give them each a couple slices before taking one myself. Blue glared for taking some of her meal, but I only said, "You don't scare me."

"There ya go. We'll get you three something else to eat when we find something better. You girls must be starving..." Owen said.

I finished dressing Kilo's wound, and she had finally learned to stay still after Blue's constant growling; and receiving her meal, of course. I sigh and say, "Alright Kilo. You're fine now."

She chirps in response, and I was actually relieved and surprised how well she behaved. It must've been something Blue had kept chittering to her about, but I could tell the two younglings were slowly beginning to trust Owen and I.

I shift Kilo over so I could get up, and Owen sternly yells at Blue when she attempted to nip at his vest again. I giggle when she succeeds, then pulls him over, a little too rough for his liking, and ends up falling on his side.

"Blue!" He scowled. She growled in response and shoves him over, only irritating him even more, but he only rolls his eyes at her.

He stands up and groans when Barry and Claire begin laughing, and I decide to join them.

"And here I thought you were an expert animal trainer, Owen," Lilian blurted from the top of the boat.

"Not funny!" He grumbled. We laugh even more when Juliet joins Blue, and they both cause Owen to grab on to the railing in order to keep from falling again. Kilo moves over to the comfortable seats next to the doorway that led into the kitchen, and sets her head down.

"Hey Lilian! What time is it?!" I call over. She looks over her shoulder and turns back before replying, "Almost three thirty."

I open my mouth to speak when Owen's radio crackles. He frowns and grabs it out of his belt, and clicks the button.

"Owen? Quoting Blue's actions, you may want to get moving soon. I just watched something on one of the cameras and you are not gonna like it. And neither is Indigo," Lowery said.

Owen smirked as he replies, "First off, that's not what quoting is. Two, what did you see?"

I hear Lowery mutter something before answering, "It was at the camp closest to the park, or well, what used to be the park. You know the plaza is still in ruins? No one ever bothered to go clean it or anything-"

"Lowery!" Claire yelled, walking over to Owen, and crossing her arms.

"Right! Well, its the place they're keeping Fire, Genevieve, Lima, and some other dinosaurs which I'm assuming they're going to be moving tomorrow morning when the ships arrive." He rambles.

I frown and ask, "Ships? What ships?"

"Well. I found their schedule. There's supposed to be two ships arriving tomorrow morning that are supposed to keep the big dinos. Like Genevieve and her mama."

"Her mama? Really Lowery?" Owen mocks. Lowery only laughed in response.

"Well Rexy adopted the little Indominus didn't she?"

Claire giggled, and I say, "Well. Lowery, what did you see on the cameras?"

"Well, the girls are locked down in these weird black cages where they can't even move. They were sedated, but Genevieve woke up, and freaked out and started roaring and scaring the people. Fire seemed agitated by it and began snarling and barking at them too. Basically, they were tranquilized again, and by the looks of it, the people aren't being friendly about it. If they keep it up, and end up overdosing them, your girls might not wake up." He explained.

I stared at Owen worriedly, and Lowery continues, "Similar if a person overdoses on sleeping pills, they aren't supposed to kill you, but if you take more than what you're supposed to, then—"

"Got it, thanks." I interrupt.

"There's already mire helicopters arriving near the park to take the smaller dinos..." Lowery mumbled.

I look over at Owen, who was ruffling through his hair, trying to think about what to do. I sigh, glancing over the three velociraptors currently snapping at each other playfully, Barry trying to calm Blue down, Lilian fumbling with her phone, and Claire gazing towards the island. I try to think of what to do, and I sigh.

My eyes land on Owen, and I finally say, "Alright. Let's get moving. I have a plan," I pause, looking over at the velociraptors.

"But I'm gonna need Blue to come along."

"Blue? What for?" Owen asked.

"You'll see," I reply with a smirk. He only gave me a confused expression.

"Aaaand, you're planning on leaving the other two here without her? What if they go rogue and attack?" Claire asked. Owen groaned at her for being slow, but said, "They won't. I'm sure they would've by now if they wanted to. Look at them. They're well behaved. All they need is someone to be stern with them."

Claire only scoffed at his answer, but gave a small smile at the trio currently chittering with each other. But then Juliet suddenly growled at Blue, and Barry calmly said, "Easy girl."

Juliet gave him a quiet trill before chirping at Kilo who was nuzzling her.

"Blue. Come here." Owen called, before making a sharp whistle. The three girls turn over, and I giggle when Blue made one of her adorable warbles. Owen grinned and pulled out his clicker, using it. Blue only trilled at him warmly, before running over and tackling him. Claire, Barry, Lilian and I burst out in laughter as Blue nuzzled Owen happily.

"Whoa! Calm down Blue!" Owen said in between laughs. I could only imagine how happy she was to finally be back with her Alpha.

And I knew Owen would never leave her side again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey peeps! Here's another chapter for you all! This week is gonna be crazy at school. I had an AP test today, and tomorrow through Thursday I'll be getting in at one in the afternoon, just to stay for two hours. Crazy, huh?

Oh and, CAPTAINPRICE79, while that does make a lot of sense and the title could be seen that way, (cause Blue can be quite Icy) it isn't why I named the book Fire and Ice. It'll be explained later in the next few chapters; which I hope my idea for that doesn't go south, cause I got the idea from recent news regarding the sequel of Jurassic World.

Okay, that's all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

*Lilian's Story*

It hadn't been long before we were back in the forest again. I had warned Kilo and Juliet to behave and not to attack any of the humans, even if one of them was a stranger to me. But I knew Owen had expected more out of me after he hadn't seen me in a long time, and I knew he was impressed when I or any of my pack weren't aggressive. So explaining that to Kilo and Juliet, they agreed to stay calm with the other humans. And Barry and Claire were to be trusted.

They weren't pack, but weren't prey either, and Owen and Indigo cared about them. I even remember Delta had been very close to Barry, and refused to do as little as snarl at him when she was angry.

Fire had warned me to behave too. And now I had to get her and Lima back.

Indigo had mentioned of a plan she had, but hasn't explained anything to neither Owen, the stranger, or I. There was something else I was worried about too. I could hardly understand humans, just as any other raptors could. Fire could though, and so could Genevieve. In this situation, I worried I wouldn't understand what Indigo wanted me to do, but I would try if it meant to bring back my sister and Lima.

I chittered quietly when I heard a soft thump. The footsteps and talking from Owen and Indigo stopped, and I turned around confused. I heard her whisper something to Owen, and his eyes widened before glaring at Indigo.

"Again, you've got to be kidding me!" He said loudly. The lady behind him rolled her eyes before she groaned.

"It's the only chance we have. And we need distractions before we actually go in and break the girls out," Indigo replied with her arms crossed.

I tilted my head and barked at them to get their attention, and Owen glanced over before turning back to Indigo. "You pulled this on us last time we came here, we're lucky we aren't dead. Now you want Blue to bring the three carnivores along?"

Indigo only smirked and nodded in confidence, and I understood exactly what she wanted. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. We couldn't just barge in the people's camp without help. The others at the boat had to stay in case we needed help, so that left one last option for who to get for help.

The other dinosaurs.

I knew what a carnivore was, and I knew the yellow dinosaur from earlier was one, just like me and my pack were. So all I had to do was track them down again, and ask them for help. By the looks of it, the one from earlier, who called herself Cora, said she and her two companions had been driven away from the river. She had been searching for them, and said they hadn't eaten since the people came here.

They attempted to attack, but one of them was brought down the same way Genevieve and Fire had.

I felt another thump, making the trees shake.

"Alright. Blue, we need your help now." Owen demanded. I chittered softly at him before another thump rustled the bushes, and Owen gave a small glance at the forest before saying,"We need you to find that Metriacanthosaurus from earlier. She can distract InGen while we get Fire and Lima out."

I got frustrated at the words I hadn't heard anyone say before, and I stared confused. Indigo sighed and said, "The dinosaur you saw earlier? When we found you, we need her help."

I huffed, looking at the ground, but this time I understood a little more, and a louder thump shook the trees. I glanced over when a large dinosaur came out, this one a little taller than the other one. It was yellow with brown patterns going all the way to its tail. It growled at us, and Owen, Indigo, and the red-haired girl backed up. I snarled at the yellow dinosaur. It couldn't be much bigger than I was, and I hissed.

It stopped, and sniffed around, before taking a few steps closer. I saw it relaxing, before it rumbled at me curiously. I tilted my head, and snuck closer to her. I had never seen other carnivores besides my pack, Rexy, and Genevieve. Today there were two new ones, and I had started to wonder how many more new dinosaurs roamed the island.

Then the yellow dinosaur spoke.

'You've seen Cora?' She asked. I realized this one must've been the other one who escaped, and I managed to hear Lilian blurt, "It's the Baryonyx. Nixie."

I glanced over my shoulder at her tone. She looked relieved and excited, I couldn't tell why. Then I look back at the dinosaur who had lander her eyes on the redhead lady. Nixie gave a low soothing rumble at her, a noise I had also never heard any dinosaur make on the island.

Again, I was smart enough to put two and two together.

Lily's POV

The Baryonyx I hadn't seen for the last three years crooned over to us. I watched her chitter with the velociraptor, and I couldn't snap my gaze away from the dinosaur. I had frozen in place, and Owen nudged me lightly before I snapped out of my thoughts. I only stared at him with my mouth dropped in shock, and he asked, "You okay?"

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I felt myself shiver, and I wondered if what I had come to the island for was actually true. I had tried not to think about it too much, because part of me worried I had been wrong. But either way, I was on Isla Nublar now, and I wasn't going to leave until I had my answer, whether I was right or wrong. The feeling of dread took over though, and I wrapped myself in my arms before letting out a quiet groan.

"Lily." Indigo called out. I flicked my gaze over to her, and the background noise of Blue's and Nixie's rumbles and chitters started to cloud my mind again. Again, I didn't say anything, and only looked back at the only dinosaur I had always been amazed by. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration, and I started to consider in leaving Owen and Indigo to their mission while I went to figure out what I came for.

"Lilian!" Owen yelled, this time making me snap back, "What!"

The snarls of the velociraptor startled me, and I flinched a few steps back. I glared at her before I looked back at the couple standing next to me.

"What is it?" Indigo asked, giving me a confused expression.

"I uh..."I began, still debating of what I was about to do. I side glanced to the two carnivores, still trilling at each other, and I took the chance to make my way our of the clearing.

"Go find your raptors. I'll meet you back at the boat in a couple hours," I say, starting to jog towards the forest, but Owen grabs my arm and says, "What?! Where are you going? It's dangerous out there."

"Well, I know that. Thanks for pointing out the obvious," I grumble with a smirk, and pull away from his grasp.

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" Indigo called from behind me. I stopped mid-step, and without turning back, I sighed, and said, "I'll be fine. See you two soon!"

I ran into the forest.

About an hour and a half later, I had made it to the east side of the island, near the river where I remembered Nixie, Cora, and Aqua, the Suchomimus, fished at. The river, which I knew was also the Cretaceous Cruise, had been the three carnivores' home. I remembered the last time I had come here a couple months before the Indominus Rex rampage.

Too much has happened since then.

I ran when I heard faint snarls, which sounded like velociraptors. I hadn't had any encounters with those kinds of carnivores, and just knew what I had heard about them. Obviously, Owen's girls were different than what everyone else had said.

I kept running for what seemed like hours, but I hadn't realized because I was deep in thought. I had gotten lost in a memory.

 _"Lilian! Hurry up and get over here!" I hear my cousin, Ruby, calling me over. I raced through the tough brush and large leaves getting in my way, and finally made it out, slipping into a river I hadn't even known was there. I screamed when I landed in the cold water._

 _Ruby bursts out laughing from the other side of the river, holding a bucket with small fish. I groaned loudly and yell, "How did you get on the other side without getting wet?!"_

 _She only laughed more, and I watch as bubbles started appearing in front of me. My eyes widened in panic as something burst out of the water too quickly for me to tell what it was. I screamed again when a large splash moved me across the river, and Ruby pulled me out, only laughing harder._

 _I skittered away from the river and stood behind my younger cousin, who just happened to work at Jurassic World, and this was my first time visiting her. I glared at the yellowish brown dinosaur I did not know the name of, only to have it glare back._

 _"Lily, this is Nixie, she's a Baryonyx. I'm her caretaker," my cousin introduced. I glanced at her before I turn back to face the Baryonyx. Nixie only huffed before slowly stepping out of the river, and I took a few more steps behind Ruby._

"Here ya go, Nixie." She says to her, throwing it a small fish. I take a better look at the Baryonyx, and I was surprised _at her size. She was about two-three feet taller than me, but that wasn't the best part. I could only assume she was around twenty to thirty feet in length, especially because her back limbs and tail still remained in the shallow water, while it laid her front limbs in front of her, resting her long head on top of her arms._

 _Ruby giggled as she knelt down ti her dinosaur, and ran her hand on her snout. I looked at my cousin in shock. I never knew much about dinosaurs, and I was always cautious whenever I would get near one. Even if I knew it was an herbivore._

 _I rolled my eyes when the large dinosaur made a quiet rumble at her caretaker, nudging Ruby's hands with her snout._

 _I needed to stop panicking too much around dinosaurs._

 _"Lily, what are you standing there for? Come here." My cousin said in her obvious English accent, and pulled me down next to Nixie._

 _"Whoa— hey! Watch it!" I warn, but she had dragged my hand over to Nixie. I froze for a second before relaxing when the Baryonyx only gave a soft croon._

 _"Isn't she a carnivore...?" I ask my cousin, who nods, and lets go of my wrist._

 _"She only eats fish though, don't worry."_

 _I smile, leaning closer to Nixie. She was a marvelous creature I never imagined to see in person. Whenever Ruby had told me she was the Baryonyx's caretaker, I had no idea what kind of dinosaur she had talked about, and neither did I bother to look it up. I only assumed it was a smaller herbivore dinosaur and not a large fish eating carnivore, who also happened to look intimidating with her long snout and long rows of sharp teeth._

 _I wasn't that fond of carnivores, but I had to admit, Nixie was adorable._

I shook the thought out when I heard a snarl closer, and I began to panic. This didn't sound anything like Blue or the other velociraptors, but similar. These sounded dangerous and bad. After another snarl, and multiple growls, I glanced around quickly for the closest tree I could climb, and raced to it just as a raptor jumped out of a fern next to where I had been standing.

I grip on the branches and frantically climb up as fast as I could, and stop at the highest I could get to. I look down. Three scaly brown velociraptors snarling and barking. I stared, not able to move after the panic, and I let myself calm down slightly after a few minutes that they had decided to give up and look for different prey. I sigh and lean back on the tree, and look at my surroundings.

I gasp when I realize how close I am to the park. I could easily see it from here; the hotel, the innovative center, the mosasaurus tank, and the main street. I frowned when I also spotted the people Owen and Indigo had called InGen. They had a big camp in the middle of the valley, and I wished I could smack them for being idiots.

If they weren't careful, then the other carnivores and even aggressive herbivores could attack them if they wanted to.

Then I see the large metal cages trapping what I could see on the other side of the valley were the Tyrannosaurus and Indominus. I gulped quietly and gaze at the two big carnivores. I had never actually seen them when I visited my cousin, because I would spend my entire visit at the Cretaceous Cruise. Some workers even asked if I was new at work there.

I squint my eyes to get a better look through the blinding sunlight, and I gaped at what I saw, causing me to hide further in the leaves of the tree I was in.

I saw three things at the camp I was dreading: One, no one was guarding the two most dangerous and biggest carnivores currently in captivity yards away from the camp, two, the three velociraptors that attacked me not minutes ago were heading the direction of the camp, and three?

Rexy was about to break out of her enclosure.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I made this chapter longer and with more action, I hope you all enjoy!

*Breakout*

After a few minutes, I had decided to get out of the tree, and continue my search for Ruby. Whether she was alive or not, I needed to find out, and I wasn't going to leave the island until I did. I kept freezing in place when I would hear snapping of twigs, and for a few seconds, I'd expect to see a velociraptor jumping out at me.

But they were after the people at the camp.

I continued walking, and heard a loud roar, making me stop in my tracks again. I looked toward the valley, and people started screaming and shooting randomly at the tall grass. I assumed the raptors had made themselves noticed, but were still hiding inside the grass.

They were being smart.

I stopped to think, and realizing my best bet to find Ruby was at the park, I began making my way around the valley, walking through the other side. I tried to be as quiet as I could; I didn't want to attract anything to come attack me. I crouched down as I continued to walk through the tall grass, and after about twenty minutes, I had made it to the other side of the tree line.

Now I needed to find Ruby.

Blue's POV

I had never seen any other dinosaur like Nixie. The one we had approached awhile earlier was bigger and reminded me a little of Rexy, but this one looked completely different. She was a little taller than I was, and had a long snout. I had gotten her to help us though, because she knew she wouldn't be able to break her companions out of the cages.

It was easier with her around too, because she knew where we were going. But Owen kept stopping and insisting to look at his folded paper he called a map. Now we were supposed to be close to the human's camp.

I let out a snarl when I heard crackling, and I turned around to see Owen getting his box thing out of his belt.

"What is it, Lowery?" He asked impatiently. Indigo crossed her arms as she leaned on her side, and Nixie gave them a low rumble.

'When are we leaving?' She asked. I chittered at her unsurely, and snagged on Owen's vest, trying to get him to move along. He only glared at me and looked to the side.

"You should be very careful right now. I was going through the surveillance cameras, and you do not want to know what I'm seeing right now at their camp," the voice in the box said. I tilted my head in confusion, before I chirped to get his attention.

"What?" Owen asked.

"I don't know what Blue can do if she goes with you guys...but you should know there are other raptors attacking InGen troops-" he started, before Indigo interrupted, snatching the box out of Owen's hands.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Son of a bitch..." Owen groaned.

"That's...not all. Rexy is really pissed. She's attempting to break out of her enclosure, and I don't want to see what the outcomes are if you guys march right in while she's on the loose."

"Great. So what are we supposed to do?" Owen asked him. I turned to Nixie, who was still looking at me questioningly. I chittered at her to wait, and I tried comprehending what they were saying. I could only pick out certain words, and one that had begun to worry me was Rexy.

Was she where Fire was?

"Well...I would say wait it out, but to be honest, those raptors are slowly taking them all out. I swear, if you were on an island with dangerous dinosaurs and you were out in the open, why the hell would you leave your guns behind?" Lowery grumbled. I growled quietly at his statement.

There were other raptors attacking the humans. Could they be from my pack?

I shifted again, beginning to catch the faint scent of other velociraptors, but they were not from our pack as I had thought. I also caught Fire's scent, and Genevieve's.

Then Lima's.

She was alive! I chittered happily, and I huffed in relief. I didn't want to have Juliet or Kilo go through the same thing Fire and I had with our sisters. It had been too much pain. Luckily, we weren't alone, but Kilo and Juliet were young; so it could end up being worse for them. I whirled around when Owen's radio crackled again.

"I know..." He muttered, pacing around slowly. Indigo groaned and leaned against a tree, waiting impatiently like I was. I turn to Owen and growl again, to get a move on.

"Blue." He said sternly. I huffed, and Nixie nudged my side before giving a low rumble. I chittered back softly.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to come up with something— oh shit," I hear Lowery groan. Owen raised his eyebrow at this, and Indigo tilted her head.

Neither one of us needed him to continue to explain to know what had begun to happen. I could hear multiple roars in the direction of the valley, and faint snarls from the velociraptors, along with more screams and vehicle engines. I could even smell blood. I hissed, bearing my teeth and taking a step forward towards the tree line, but Owen stepped in front before glaring.

"Wait." He said, pursing his lips.

"Owen, if we wait any longer, it won't be easy to get our raptors out alive." Indigo said, stepping closer to him. He nodded, and looked around warily, before glancing at Nixie and I.

"Ready girls?" He asked.

"Owen! You two need a plan if you wanna get out alive!" Lowery protested, making Owen roll his eyes.

"We can handle it. Indigo and I have guns in case we need it, and I can count on Blue. We also have a Baryonyx on our side...I hope," he replied, eyeing her with a smile. I chirped at him in agreement, and without Indigo or Owen's direction, I stepped out of the tree line, crouching under the tall grass. I heard another roar, this time being able to distinguish it had been Rexy. I hissed at the loud snarls, and ran full speed across the valley.

If anything happened to my sister or Lima, I will not hesitate to kill every last human or raptor responsible.

Lilian's POV

I had made it back to the park, and to my surprise, not many InGen people were nearby. This made it easier to get around. I would try and search the hotel first; if by any chance she was still alive, then she'd be staying there. She wouldn't risk going back to her house near the lake, especially with all the dinosaurs roaming around.

My hopes rose up when the front doors of the Hilton hotel were open. I smirked and trotted inside.

Of course, everything was quiet, and the elevators and the escalators weren't working. I didn't expect it to be, but it made it more eerie when I walked up and went towards the section the rooms were.

It was utterly quiet.

I frowned, and walked past a couple open rooms. I assumed some of the people had gone back for their belongings while the evacuation took place. While others were still locked. I knocked on the locked doors, and called out, in case she was in any of them. But no one responded.

I grunted, and after going through all the rooms, I stumbled on the wall, slipping down against it. Staring at the wall across from me, I sigh quietly, and I begin to dread the feeling that she had been killed.

No, she couldn't be. Out of anyone in our family, she used to go camping out in the wild on her own for up to a week at a time on her own. She worked around carnivores, and used to explain survival tactics to me sometimes.

She couldn't be dead.

But what if something like the velociraptors had attacked? Or the Tyrannosaurus? You can't outrun dinosaurs like that, and even her surviving skills didn't count how to outlive the dinosaurs. I closed my eyes and groaned.

From that moment Ruby hadn't appeared from the evacuation, I knew something had happened. She had either been left behind, and I was surprised no one had come to check for people left behind. I had seen a couple bodies on my way here, and one out in the forest. None of them were Ruby, but...I would fear something still had happened.

If she had been eaten by a carnivore, there was no way to tell she was dead or not. I stood up, and kicked on the wall behind me, before shuffling my way back down the escalator.

I would check the other buildings, and keep calling out to her, but I was starting to wonder how big the percentage of finding her alive really was. I couldn't waste time, Owen, Indigo and the others depended on me to get back to the mainland, and I couldn't just make them wait too much.

Once they broke their velociraptors out, I would have to go back.

I walked down the main street, buildings worn out, and trash everywhere. It was completely chaotic, to see the plaza once full of tourists and excited families now destroyed and crumbling. I looked down, before walking a few steps and freezing.

There was movement.

I couldn't hear voices, and I wondered if the raptors I had seen had made their way past the camp over to the park. When nothing happened, I relaxed into thinking it had just been the wind. I continued to walk, and went inside the innovative center. It wasn't as wrecked as the plaza, but there was still glass near the labs laying around, and windows broken apart. Things inside the labs were tipped over and spilled on the floor, but I only disregarded it, and walked to the back of the building.

"Ruby!" I called out. No response.

I clicked on the elevator button, but it hadn't been working. After three years, one can only expect the power in an island to stop functioning if no one continued to keep it running. I spun around at hearing glass break, but nothing was there. I frowned again. Was I imagining and hearing things?

I wasn't.

Something shifted out of place, then I heard flapping. I tilted my head slightly to the side in confusion, and took a few hesitant steps towards it. I screamed when a brown-beige flying thing came at me with snapping jaws. I dodged out of its way, and it crashed into the wall behind me. I took a closer look, and realized it was one of the birds in the aviary.

I thought they had all left the island or gone back to their nests. What was this one still doing at the park?

It looked weak, and wasn't that big. Its sharp teeth made it obvious it was a dimorphodon. I squinted to get a better look, and it lunged at me again, but I easily dodged.

"Get away, you...bird freak." I grumble. It screeches, and I only run out the building before it has its chance to come after. It was easy outrunning it, because it was too weak to fly. Weak from not eating, most likely.

I jog to the side of the innovative center, and head out the metal gate that had been left open. I flinch when a roar erupts through the thick silence, loud enough I almost thought it had come from right in front of me.

That tyrannosaurus is going to escape its enclosure, and I started to wonder if Owen and Indigo were already at the camp, retrieving their animals. Then I started to get a dreading feeling when I realized what could happen if the tyrannosaurus broke out. An even worse thought hit me.

The other velociraptors!

I immediately pick up the radio in my back pocket, clicking the red button and yell, "Lowery! You need to warn Owen and Indigo. Rexy is gonna break out of her cage, and there are raptors there! You can't let them go near the camp!"

"Lily? Where have you been?! They already know about that. They have a plan, I think..." he said, trailing off.

"What?!" I yell back.

"They have it covered, I hope. I was wondering if you were still alive, you shouldn't have just run off like that. Claire is furious after I told her, you have no idea. She kept ranting on about how the hell they would get off the island if no one knew how to drive your boat."

I rolled my eyes and say, "Okay, one. I'm sure one of them could've figured it out. Two, how did you not know where I was? I thought you hacked into InGen's cameras."

"I did. But they didn't bother to set them near the park. Seriously, if I were them, I would've set camp at the main street. Safer than the valley out in the open."

"Yeah but they can't exactly carry the big dinos over to the plaza."

"They carried Rexy and Genevieve far enough that they made it to the valley," he retorted. I only scoffed and glance around when another roar erupts.

"Rexy's furious too..." Lowery muttered.

"Yeah, I can hear her from here. I should get down there and help."

"Uh, you aren't exactly experienced enough to be around carnivores...what if you get killed?"

"The hell with that!" I snap. He only sighs and goes silent for a few seconds, then speaks up.

"Alright...don't get killed. I'm rooting for you all. I'm safe back here in Costa Rica but I still don't want to be held accountable for your deaths," he says.

I chuckled, and reply, "If we die, blame InGen. They need to be taught a lesson after all these years they keep screwing up..."

"Yup." Lowery agreed, before the radio crackled, and went silent. I roll my eyes, putting the radio back in my pocket, and heading over to the valley cautiously.

He was right, and I don't want to end up dead either.

Owen's POV

I groaned loudly when Blue ran off before telling her to, but the baryonyx had followed behind. We were able to hear other roars in the distance, not just coming from Rexy. I assumed it was either Genevieve or the metriacanthosaurus.

Wait. Didn't Lilian say they had a Suchomimus?

"Owen." Indigo whispered quietly. I glance over to her, and she points to the side. I freeze. I heard slow rumbling a few yards away from us. It was too loud to be Blue or Nixie. Then steady thumps approached, and we looked up from the tall grass as another head poked through, huffing around.

Indigo stared wide eyed, and I realized it was the metriacanthosaurus. It only made a growl, before turning it into a rumble. Another roar from Rexy and a snapping crash made it flip its head up, and roar as it stomped away.

I froze when I heard the calls for help from Blue. Without thinking, I had gotten up from the grass, and glanced around to look for her. Indigo followed suit.

"Blue!" I call out, but only more help calls reply.

I look around after figuring out where the calls were coming from, and I spot the Metriacanthosaurus roaring at something around the corner. I run over, Indigo panting behind me as we make our way over where Blue had been barking from. Another part of the camp was there, and I felt the anger rising when two other velociraptors were cornering Blue. She hissed, and snapped her jaws at one of them. I looked down at her feet and one lay dead, and there was another one near the trees that seemed as if it had been tossed.

I spotted five troops remaining hiding out next to the brush on the other side of the tree line; some wounded. I frowned when one pointed a gun at Blue, but I took my shot first.

"Hey!" I shout. They run off into the forest when I spot the Baryonyx charging at them from the other side. She managed to attack one of them closest to her, but the other four units were able to escape their demise.

I face my raptor back, who only took a step back as another raptor lunged at her. I shot at it in time, and it yelped in pain as it stumbled to the side. The other one was caught off guard, and Blue took the chance to jump at it and claw at its side.

"Owen! We need to find Fire!" I hear Indigo say behind me. I look behind her and stop in shock, when I spot Rexy and Genevieve in their enclosures on the other side. Genevieve was still out, but Rexy continued to roar at the six other troops I hadn't noticed arrive. They kept shooting at her, and one of the soldiers made the mistake to miss and hit the wrong place of the cage.

With another roar, Rexy bites onto one of the bars, before breaking through. I flinch, and Indigo snaps her head back to watch as the carnivore roars fiercely, and snatches one of the men up. I grab Indigo's wrist and hiss, "We gotta go, come on!"

Blue growls and runs across the valley, and I mentally groan as she makes her way near Rexy's cage.

"Shit." I growl. Indigo glances around frantically, and says, "No, wait. Blue found Fire!"

She runs over, and I look over to see the men screaming, and two other vehicles roaring in, attempting to take the large carnivore down again, but Rexy flips one of them over. She stomps her way across the valley where a group of people were trying to taze her.

I run after Indigo, and behind Genevieve's enclosure, were Fire and Lima tied down to a post. Fire was locked down in a similar enclosure as the other two, however. I kneel down next to Indigo, who smacked through the locks with a heavy rock from nearby. She pulls the cage to the side, and shoves Fire lightly. Blue makes a low croon before crying out worriedly at her sister, and glances over to her other pack member laying unconscious next to her.

"Fire..." Indigo whispers.

I crawl over to Lima, doing the same Indigo had done to break open the lock, and move the chains away from her.

I smile lightly when Lima growls alertedly.

"We need to get out of here. Look," I say, pointing to five arriving helicopters. They were heading over to where Rexy was going on with her rampage, and lets out another roar. Indigo nods, and shoves Fire a little rougher again.

I watch as the two velociraptors awake completely, and growl in shock before Blue chitters in reassurance. I grin at the crooning raptors, before a loud noise from behind interrupts, and we all look over.

We had to get out of here, now.

Fire's POV

We had just gotten out of the damn cages. I wanted to kill every one of the humans that had attempted to attack us, but their bodies were all lying around. The air had filled with nothing but the scent of blood, and the loud buzzing and roaring of helicopters approaching made me growl harshly, causing Blue to chitter over.

Wait, Blue?!

I glance over, and spot her at my side. Then I hear the familiar voices that have never failed to relieve me. I blink my eyes a couple times to adjust my vision. I felt extremely heavy, dizzy, and my side throbbed; but glimpsing Indigo and Owen in my view helped ease the sharp pain in my side.

I croon softly at my caretaker and my alpha, who both smiled warmly, before their voices got clearer.

"Fire, you need to get up. We have to get out of here, now." Indigo said with a stern look. I immediately remembered the situation we were in, and I look forward to see two carnivore dinosaurs smashing the enclosure another dinosaur was in. It latched open, and a large yellow dinosaur, about the size if Genevieve, rises up.

"They're getting loose! Someone tranquilize them!" I hear a man yell not too far from here. I hiss harshly.

'Fire...' I hear Lima chitter, and I turn over to see her slowly get up. Blue nudges her to help, and I warble at the two before I stand up as well.

'Where are Kilo and Juliet?' I ask Blue.

'They're safe. Barry and Claire stayed behind with them, we're going go get out of here soon,' Blue explains. I nod, and I feel Indigo pushing me lightly before saying, "Come on. Rexy's on a rampage. We don't want to risk getting eaten by the old lady."

I tilt my head and look over when I hear her snarl and roar furiously at the helicopters trying to shoot her, and she decides to run into the thick woods.

I chitter at Owen and Indigo, before the five of us head into the forest as well. I looked behind me as we jogged, and I saw the three smaller carnivores scattering into the other side of the forest, some making low snarls and the other roaring. I then remember Genevieve was still back at the valley, and I skid as I stopped abruptly. Indigo looks back and raises her eyebrow in confusion before sternly saying, "Fire. Let's go. We can't waste time!"

I growl indecisively, wondering if I should try to go and help Genevieve out after she helped us all before.

But Indigo and Owen were right; we couldn't risk getting caught again, and I didn't want my pack hurt.

I hoped Rexy would be able to break her out...

Lily's POV

It took me awhile to get back to the valley, and now I had run back onto the other side of the tree line. I didn't see anyone around, and I had run too fast to pay attention if anything had been coming after me, but now I had stopped and leaned against a tree a few minutes after entering the forest again. I gasped and tried to catch my breath.

I'd been running for about twenty minutes straight. And that was only from the edge of the valley to the other side of the forest. Now that I had regained my focus, I looked back to see if anything was behind me.

There wasn't.

Now I had realized there were a couple people dead as I had been running past, and one of the enclosures were broken beside the Indominus one. I assumed Rexy had broken out and...oh crap.

The velociraptors were dead too, and some of the other dinosaurs had broken out as well. I could only guess Indigo and Owen were behind it.

I pulled my thoughts back to the tyrannosaurus. It was out loose, and that meant danger. I hoped everyone else were already heading back to safety, but I was still out in the search for my cousin.

But I hadn't seen her anywhere yet.

I groaned quietly, and debated on looking for her again as I made my way back to the boat, or simply give up there.

Of course I wasn't just going to give up now. She was the closest person to me, and since I had no siblings, she had been like a younger sister to me. And I couldn't just let her rot on this damned island. I scoffed softly, breathing steadily now, before I started walking in the direction of the boat.

I would attempt to look for her as I went back to the docks.

After what felt like an hour; I wasn't sure because I didn't carry my phone this time, I had decided to rest beside another tree. I wondered where everyone else was. I knew they wouldn't leave without me, but I also knew if it came to it, then they probably would. And because of that, I decided to take my radio out, clicking the button and calling Claire.

"Lily?!" She yelled a little too loudly.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey? That's all you gotta say after running off?! You knew the plan! If you wanted to go on a damn detour for who knows why, you should've said something to Owen or Indigo! You're lucky Lowery told me you were alive, but that was hours ago. It's almost dark, and you finally decide to check in. Have you any idea how much you're slowing us down?" She scolded.

I felt my face get hot in anger as I snapped, "I know. But remember who decided to help all of you in the first place before you start yelling. I brought you guys here free of charge, and if you hadn't found me then who knows how hard it would've been to hire someone to risk everything to go to a dinosaur infested island when you're at risk of getting killed. I came here for a reason too, and I wasn't just going to waste the time we had to help with something while I could've used it to look for Ruby. I'm sorry I worried you all, and I'm fine, so thanks for askin'."

Claire went silent for awhile, before she asked quietly, "Who's Ruby? Is she the person you mentioned you were going back for?"

"Yah. She is. Ruby's my cousin, and I know she isn't dead." I tell her, not completely sure of my statement.

"Okay. I'll give Owen a call, make sure where they are. Don't get back too late, a lot of hell was raised, and we need to leave as soon as we can." She explained.

"Yeah, ok. See you in a couple hours," I say to her, before clicking the button again, and shoving it in my pocket. I continue to walk for about fifteen minutes when I hear a snapping twig. I flip my head around, but now it's harder to see as its almost dark; I guessed it was around seven in the evening.

I take the small pistol I had from my belt and glance around. Suddenly I hear running footsteps. Not from a dinosaur, but a person. I frowned, and take a couple steps towards the source of the noise. All I could hear know was rustling, and I shove through a couple of bushes to come into a small dirt clearing. There was a hill of plain dirt and roots about five yards away, and I heard the rustling again. This time I knew whoever it was, was walking on top of the hill.

I get ready to shoot in case it's one of the InGen units, before I hear a high pitched yelp as I watch someone slip through the bushes on top of the hill, and fall over, rolling down the hill until landing face down on the ground.

"Ugh..." I hear her grumble. I was panting in shock before I shook my head slightly, to regain focus. I watch as the blonde woman slowly stands back up. She was shoving dirt off of her white blouse, and dark-colored jean shorts. I raise my eyebrow and my eyes widen when she looks up.

She does the same, before frowning, and leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees. I can easily tell she was sunburnt, and she gasps for breath as if she had also been running nonstop. The shock fades away, and my expression softens as I smile in relief, before speaking up and interrupting the utter silence.

"Ruby..."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for taking long to update, I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter; probably cause most of my ideas are for later parts of the book. Also, sorry about the small cliffhanger in the last chapter! I know most of us hate them, but ya know...they're kinda fun too. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy.

*To Decide*

We ran as fast as we could, jumping over fallen trunks and branches, and dodging rocks and tree trunks. I glanced to my side to see Blue and Lima. I could hear Owen and Indigo's running footsteps behind us, and I mentally groaned because they weren't as fast as we were. So we had to stay at their pace.

The smell of blood clouded all the other scents, and now I was having trouble finding my way around. Blue knew where we were going though, so I didn't worry too much about it. I was only worried about the people trying to attack us, but I hadn't heard or seen any since we took off from the camp about half an hour ago.

'Blue,' I call. She gives me a sideways glance before chirping, 'What?'

'You know where we're going, right?'

She snorts and speeds up, Lima and I pick up speed as well. All I wanted right now, was to get the hell off this island.

But I wondered if everything was fine with the rest of our pack. We hadn't seen them since Thunder left, and before everything started, but I hoped they were all alive and safe.

Lily's POV

I froze as Ruby stared in shock, and realized we didn't have time to ask questions. Time was ticking, and those people can't be to far behind. I needed to get us out of here; to get everyone off the island.

"Ruby." I mumble. She startles and looks up. She frowned and I realized she had crouched down a little.

"Hey, its Lily. I came back..."

"Lily? What the hell are you doing here?!" She hissed, taking a step back. I sighed impatiently, and heard a snapping twig behind me. We both snapped our heads back towards the bushes but the rustling stopped. I glared before I said, "We gotta move, now."

She shook her head and said, "I can't just leave Nixie here. Those assholes are going to—"

She was interrupted by a menacing roar, and we both froze when we started hearing thumps. I looked to my side without turning my head, Ruby only shifted nervously before another thump caused the two of us to flinch.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" I growl. I pulled her as we began running up the hill, the thumps getting louder and faster.

We ran for as long as we could, until the roars and thumps started fade into the distance. I didn't want to stop until we made it to the docks, and because it was getting dark, it would be more dangerous with all the carnivores lurking around.

"Lily. We lost her, let's take a break..." I heard my cousin say. I had almost forgotten about the fact she was alive; that she was right next to me. I stopped abruptly and slid on the dirt, crashing next to a log. Ruby slowed down and slumped on the ground next to me. I tried catching my breath, and turned my head to face her.

"Why'd you come back?" She asked. I roll my eyes and sigh before replying, "I wasn't just gonna assume you were dead. I needed to make sure."

"Yeah, and you almost got yourself killed. I can't just leave everything I have here!" She explained.

"Right, you're gonna stay here with those people here? And you can easily get killed! Look at what just happened? We could've been killed just minutes ago!" I yell. She narrows her eyes in frustration and shakes her head.

"I know that. But I know how to survive here, I've been fine these past three years, haven't I?"

"Look, we can come back...but right now, we need to get out of here. InGen won't stop at anything, and you know how they always end up screwing things up. If you stay here, you'll be killed."

She didn't say anything, but huffed in defeat. I didn't want to come to this island again after this, but right now, I knew telling her that would be the only way to get her to leave with the rest of us.

"I didn't think anyone would come back...I stayed because I chose to during the evacuation." She said.

"You what?!" I snap, standing up. I hadn't noticed how much we had ran until I noticed how weak my legs were, and almost collapsed. I groaned, and wondered if we were going in the right direction. I snatch the radio out of my pocket and switch the channel to the one Owen was on.

"I—" Ruby began, but the crackling of the radio interrupts.

"Lily? Where the hell have you been?!" I hear Owen say, along with multiple growls and chitters I only assumed were their velociraptors. I still didn't think bringing them along was a good idea but, the place I had told them about wasn't in my name, it had been my mother's. And it was miles away from any other homes and about thirty from the nearest town.

But there was no way it could be safe if five raptors would be living there.

"Uh. Sorry about that. Look, I'm on my way back, and someone's with me."

"What? Who? Is it InGen?" He questioned. I roll my eyes and shift on my side.

"No. It's...my cousin," I stutter. I turn and see her glaring at the radio, before glancing up at me, and I smile and sigh as I sit back down on the fallen log.

I hadn't even had time to think about everything; but I was more than relieved and happy that she was alive and well. I probably wouldn't have been able to last a couple months on the island alone, let alone three years. She smiled faintly, and I turn over when Owen speaks up again.

"So that's why you were eager to help us get on the island, huh?"

I snicker quietly, and nodded as I mutter, "Yup."

"Well where are you right now? It's getting dark and Claire seems agitated, she said there's a large ship, kinda like the ones they use to transport cargo, and like three other choppers," he explained.

"Oh crap. I'll be there soon, I'll just follow the trail you made to the docks."

"We made a trail?"

"By the looks of it...your raptors made it," I say, looking past the trail. I could see another hill, the one we had come from earlier, so I knew we were going the right way. I looked behind me and noticed we were leaving a trail of footprints as well.

I frowned. If InGen was stupid enough to try again and risk their limited troops, then they might not be that far behind.

But that wasn't what worried me this moment.

"Lily?"

I froze again, staring straight at where we had come from. The calls and trills I could easily recognize as raptor became closer and closer by the second. I click the radio off and quickly set it back on my belt, before facing Ruby.

"We gotta go. Now!"

Fire's POV

I could hear faint calls we all recognized. Blue had stopped for a few seconds to see if she had heard right, and Lima continued to bark loudly. Owen and Indigo were not too far behind us, and I wondered if they had heard it too. I shifted in my feet and chittered.

'It's Phoenix.' I say.

'They must've heard everything happening earlier...' Lima chatters.

'What do we do? If they see Owen—' Blue starts, but gets caught off by a loud roar. I growl and crouch defensively, Blue and Lima snarling. I faintly caught the scent of the tyrannosaur, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to attack us. A few minutes later, and Owen and Indigo ran out of the thick brush.

"Go, go!" Owen orders, as he approached the rest of us. Blue looks at me confusedly, and I didn't know what to do. Owen was getting us off the island, and that also meant...

Were we going to see our pack again?

"Fire!" Indigo snaps. I growl in response, and the calls for help get closer. Blue chitters to get going, and Lima snarls again at the faraway calls. I didn't want to leave my pack, or Owen and Indigo. After so long, they had come back for us. I couldn't just leave now, especially with those people here trying to attack us.

'We need to go, Fire.' Blue says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look back and Owen and Indigo are waiting near the trail, trying to catch their breath.

'But—' I begin, but she snaps her jaws in protest. She shifted in her feet, and Lima quietly chittered nervously.

'We'll come back, but we need to follow Alpha's orders, and get out of here.' Blue continued. I watched as she trotted over and nudged Owen. Indigo glanced around nervously before Lima also followed Blue.

They all continued to run ahead, and I glanced back one last time, before following them too.

Claire's POV

It was really close to night time, and no one was back yet. Where the hell were they? I had no intention of staying here longer than I should. It was too dangerous, and it had been over an hour since I last heard from Owen or Indigo. I didn't even know where Lily was either. I sighed, crossing my arms.

This was a suicide mission.

"Everything ok?" I hear Barry ask behind me. I turned over from the railing and nod, and glance warily at the two snoozing raptors next to the entrance into the kitchen and living room area. I had been surprised they weren't...aggressive, I suppose. I could still remember the day when the Indominus had turned Owen's raptors against him.

I flinched when my radio had started to crackle, and I roll my eyes before clicking the red button.

"Hello?"

"Claire, we got a problem," I hear Lowery say on the other end.

"What now, Lowery?"

I hear something ruffling on his end, and I turn to my side when Barry approaches with a frown. A loud groan erupts from the tech geek, and I cross my arms waiting for him to speak up.

"Lowery!" I say.

"Sorry, everything got knocked down. You'll never guess what I did, or well, what I managed to hack through—"

"Hey!" He grumbled. I heard a woman snickering in the background, and I only assumed it was the 'professional' Lowery had told us about.

"Ok fine, I didn't hack through it, but we printed everything out. Their files, plans, documents, pretty much anything really, that could help us take InGen down—" he gets cut off again.

"Hold up. What problem are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh crap! Right. Uh, actually, its two problems. I haven't been able to get ahold of Owen or any of the others, and two, I caught something on camera; well, couple things really, but—"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well...I'm sure everyone is on their way back, last I heard, but the problem is, there's raptors headed your way. They're about two miles away from the docks. But the speed they run...I don't know, Claire. Owen and Indigo may be protected from certain things cause their own girls are with them, but this is a whole pack!" He rambled.

Barry stiffens and grabs onto the rail, and Lowery continued, "I've been trying to get ahold of them...I don't know what's happened. And I haven't seen them on any of the closest cameras."

I paled. If something happened...

"Merde." Barry said. He immediately went inside the kitchen, a few minutes later coming out with a rifle.

"You got that right," Lowery mumbled on the other end. I shake my head and ask, "Where are you going? You actually plan on going out there on your own?!"

He stepped off the boat, and said, "They can't be too far, he said a mile away, right?"

A few seconds later, he made his way into the forest before disappearing from view, and I snap my head back at the radio when Lowery says, "That is not a good idea."

"I know. Lowery, I need you to try and track Owen and the others down. I'm gonna try to warn them."

"I just told you I can't get ahold of them, it's like their radios fell and got snapped into a billion pieces,"

I glare into the radio and he says, "Oh shit."

"Great...just, great." I mutter.

Lily's POV

I heard the snarls again, this time getting closer. Ruby and I had kept running after hearing them since ten minutes ago, and to our luck, it seemed like they had continued to stop every few minutes. If they hadn't, we might've been caught and killed by now. My legs were shaking, I was too exhausted and had begun to slow down, Ruby was now in front of me.

I hated running.

The chatters and calls of raptors behind us urged me to pick up speed, however, because there was no way I'd be dying by getting ripped to pieces, especially now.

"Lily, hurry up!" Ruby hissed. She suddenly dropped and yelped loudly before slipping down a dirt hill, and me being right behind her, didn't have enough time to stop either.

I slipped and landed next to a tree, and I groaned, attempting to sit up. At least the hill hadn't been too steep, and I had a somewhat soft landing.

I looked behind me and saw Ruby stumbling up and leaning against the tree. She groaned and huffed, before looking up the hill and paling. I look up and freeze at seeing a small velociraptor tilting its head at us. It stands up higher, before making those shrill calling noises that hurt my eardrums. I shoved Ruby to get moving, and we both sprinted off again towards the trail. We hadn't been too far off from it, and I could hear other raptor snarls in front of us, along with voices.

"Indigo and Owen! Come on! That way!" I say pointing past the trees. Ruby nods and picks up speed, and soon, we has made it into a clearing. Not too far ahead, were Owen, Indigo, and what I assume were their own raptors they had come here for. One which I already recognized to be Blue.

"Owen!" I yell, Ruby jogging behind me. They both turn over, and the raptors screeched loudly before Indigo snapped at them.

"Easy, girls."

"Where the hell have you been? And is that..." Owen begins, but trails off once Ruby approached. I only nod at him in reply, and the shrieks and calls behind us get closer. I realize why it had been too easy for them to find us now. I glanced over at the trio of raptors currently shifting around and growling.

They had picked up their scents.

Indigo and Owen paled, and I whispered, "They're not too far behind, we have to go!"

They nodded, before Owen looked over at their velociraptors and sternly said, "Girls, we're moving!

Blue chittered at the other two, and the orange striped one had growled in response, before growling in response. Ruby had already took off, and I didn't waste any time in running after. I heard shrieks behind me, and I took out my radio before frowning when it had broke. Must've happened during the run.

I only ran faster, my legs aching, and sharp screeching filling my ears, before I glanced back quickly and spotted Indigo running with the green-feathered raptor at her side. I saw Owen making his way out of the trees, the other two raptors not far behind.

I had to get the boat started now, and away from the docks, or else we would all end up dead in minutes.

Fire's POV

I shrieked at Blue for snapping at my side before she took off after Owen. I looked behind and saw one of the smaller younglings from my pack. I trill at her unsurely, and without thinking, I had strode off after Blue and Owen.

I had no idea what I was doing. Why would happen if I left? I had also dragged Lima, Kilo, and Juliet into this too, and if we ever came back, would Phoenix and Thunder reject us from the pack?

I growled for thinking an idiotic thing, and picked up speed until I was at Blue's side. Owen was right in front of us, and I could see the two other strangers a couple yards in front of us, Indigo and Lima not that far either.

Blue had ordered Lima to follow Indigo and get to the boat where her sisters safely were.

I needed to keep everyone safe.

Minutes later, I caught Barry's scent, and I trilled warmly when he appeared out of the bushes. We all stopped for a few seconds, while Barry was saying something to Owen. I look at Blue and croon softly, before she chitters in response.

'Where's Kilo and Juliet?' Lima asked.

'Not far from here, hold on," Blue garbled.

I make my way over to where Indigo was standing, near Owen, and nudge her side. She smiles warmly and runs her hand across my back, before crouching next to the tree and facing up.

"How've you been, my little Fire?"

I trill softly, and she giggles in reply. I glance over at Owen and Barry, and I make a warm trill at him too.

"Hey Fire," Barry smiles.

Blue shrieks and Lima growled, immediately we all turn and Indigo hisses, "Run."

Barry and Indigo run to the direction he had come from, and Owen freezes when seeing the rest of our pack beginning to surround us. Owen glances over at Blue, who had already stepped forward and chittered at Thunder, nuzzling him. I croon quietly, and Lima only stands in shock.

Where had they been?

'Why is a human with you? They've attacked our nest and now you're all befriending them?' I hear Phoenix grumble. His dark orange scales lightening up in the last few streaks of sunlight, and I had completely forgotten how long we've all been running from those other humans.

'That's Owen...our old Alpha...'Blue chittered.

Thunder glanced over at Owen, who had already took a few steps back. He pursed his lips before sighing quietly, looking over at Blue. I could tell he wasn't sure whether they'd attack or not, but he was still looking around warily.

If there was one thing I had told our pack, was about Indigo and Owen. They knew what they both meant to us, and I watched Phoenix huff in relief. The younglings chirped and chittered at the rest of the pack, and I watched Lima as she stood next to us.

'Kilo and Juliet are safe with them, I'm staying with Blue and Fire wherever they decide to go," Lima explained. Thunder stared at her in shock, before glancing over to Blue and I.

'The bad humans are leaving soon...' I begin, before I hear the quiet rustling of bushes behind me. I already knew Owen was growing impatient. I knew exactly what he was thinking too.

Blue and I had to choose who to go with, now.

Blue knew what I wanted to choose, and I knew what she wanted as well. We both cared a lot about our pack, and Indigo, and our Alpha. Thunder and Phoenix knew most about them too, and while I hated the fact I had run from them just minutes ago, I had to decide everything now. If I left, there was a chance we might not come back, and if we stayed...

Owen and Indigo might not return either.

And Blue was willing to follow through with whatever I chose.

I glance up at Phoenix, who encouragingly nuzzled me up. He crooned, and Thunder reassuringly chittered at Blue and Lima. I immediately recognized Phoenix's gesture, and I trilled happily. My pack never let me or Blue down, since the day they had taken us in, up until now. They valued our family, and did everything they could to keep us all safe. And I now knew why they had all risked to leave the safety of their hiding place to track us down. They wanted to make sure we were safe. If I left, however, so many things would haunt my mind. This island, the place me and my sisters had hatched, where so many tragedies had happened long ago; we wouldn't be able to come back. Where was Owen even thinking of taking us in the first place? Lima wanted to stay with us too, and that meant she and her sisters wouldn't be with their pack anymore either.

I look back at Owen and chirp sharply. He gave me a small nod, and didn't move from his place next to the trees. I turn to Blue, who only snorted as she glanced back, and Lima nuzzled one of the younglings, before chittering at the other pack members.

And _I_ made my decision.


	14. Chapter 14

*Not a Farewell*

Blue garbled quietly next to me, and I continued to nuzzle Phoenix after deciding we'd be departing with Owen and Indigo. I felt terrible for leaving, and so did Blue, but she knew that we could not miss this chance. To be with our Alpha Owen, and my caretaker Indigo again. It would be almost like it did before they left in the first place.

'Fire, go. Owen's waiting for you,' Thunder said, walking over.

'I know,' I chirp quietly.

'Take care of them for me...would ya?' Phoenix requested.

'And don't let Blue get into trouble,' Thunder garbled innocently, causing Blue to growl and nudge him to remind she was still there.

I nodded at the both of them, before turning to Blue and Lima, who began walking over to Owen, and chittering for me to get moving. Owen smiled, and I trilled in reply. I started following after them, and looked back at my pack one last time.

'This isn't a farewell, Fire.' Phoenix reminded.

I hear the bushes behind me rustling, and I turn to see Owen had already began making his way back, and Lima and Blue had followed after him. I look back and croon at my pack loudly, before turning away and sprinting off after my sister.

I slow down a little as I pass her, and challenge, 'I bet I can beat you both to the beach.'

She only snorted, but both her and Lima sprinted off past Owen, causing him to yell, "Blue!"

I ran after them, and trilled excitedly. My sister always loved a challenge, and while most of the time I'd beat her, I'd let her win this time. I heard Owen running behind me, and a minute later, I saw Blue and Lima disappearing out of the forest, and a second later, I was out of there too. I could smell the seawater and hot air. I took in my surroundings, and to the other side was the tree line, with mountains and hills behind it, while on the other side were strange things floating on water.

Maybe that's what Indigo and Owen were talking about when they talked about a boat...

I spotted Blue and Lima who had stopped at the wood trail that led to the other boats, and Indigo, Barry, and the two strangers were there too, along with...Claire?!

I ran over to them, and nuzzled Indigo before she gasped and kneeled down. "Where were you?! What happened?! Where's Owen?" She questioned. I only garbled at her, and Owen cleared his throat behind me as he stopped running to catch his breath.

"Those raptors chasing us? I'm gonna assume they were the pack Blue and Fire had been living along with," he said.

When no one spoke up, and simply stared at Owen, he rolled his eyes and said, "I stayed there to make sure everything was fine, thanks for ditching me, Indi."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds before retorting, "Hey! You were all supposed to be behind me, it wasn't my fault."

"Hmmpf," he grumbled. Barry and the other redhead snickered, and Owen glared at him before saying, "Hey. You left too."

Barry stopped laughing, and cleared his throat.

I heard a faint roar, which I immediately recognized as Rexy's, and chittered at my sister before Owen said, "Come on, time to go."

Blue garbled at him and trotted after, everyone else following. Lima stood next to me as I glanced back towards the jungle. Lima nudged me, and I chirped before we began walking after Owen and the others.

As soon as we stepped on the boat, I immediately shifted to the side when it would continue to move around, but I spotted Kilo and Juliet, and Lima sprinted over. Blue chittered and I followed.

'Lima!' Kilo exclaimed. She attempted to get up but she groaned in pain. Juliet had tackled Lima and Blue was nuzzling Kilo. I chittered happily, finally knowing we were all safe.

"Hey, Ruby. I could use your help over here!" I hear someone yell. I look up and the redhead was leaning over the railing. I still didn't know who she was, but I watched the other stranger running up the stairs, following the redhead.

"Can we get moving?! I don't want to risk getting caught, you know!" Claire yelled over to them. I sat down next to Blue and Kilo, watching Lima and Juliet playfully fighting with each other. I snorted, and I gazed back at the shore, and glimpsing the last few rays of sunlight disappear behind the mountains.

"You know, we can't really get caught if it's dark. Lucky for you, I know how to stay out of other ship's radars," the woman replied back. After that, a loud noise erupted, before the boat began to back away from the shore.

"Easy!" Owen called. He and Indigo had hung onto the railing, and Barry was laughing as he sat down next to them. Claire walked over before they all started talking, and I sighed, setting my head down on the floor.

'Fire!' Juliet chirped. I blinked an eye open at her before she trotted over, trying to keep from falling to the side.

'Where are we going?' She asked.

'No clue,' I mumble.

'Barry said we'll be living in the mainland...' Kilo blurted. I looked up at her, and she only tilted her head in thought before asking, 'What is that anyway?'

'It's like, where the humans live,' Blue answered.

I snorted again, before laying on my side. I glanced back at the island, which was getting farther from us by the second. I continued to wonder when we'd be coming back; or if we'd even return for that matter. Everything I had known since the day I hatched was on that island, and now I'd be somewhere completely different.

I started to doze off for awhile after the boat stopped moving too roughly. Blue was leaning against me, curling next to Kilo, and Lima and Juliet had finally stopped chattering and curled around us too. It had gone quiet.

Soon enough, I had drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw that Indigo, Owen, and the others were gone. I picked my head up, and noticed it was completely dark too; I wondered how long I had been asleep for.

I picked up their scents though, and turned my head around to see a bright light coming from inside the room, but the door was barely open. I heard everyone inside talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Looking back down at my sister and my pack, I slowly stood up, making sure not to wake them. I softly nuzzled Blue, before managing to get the door open, and walking in.

"Fire, you're up!" Indigo greeted. I trilled warmly at her and the rest of them, who were sitting in a booth similar to the one in the vehicle Indigo used to have. Owen smiled and waved, before going back to talking with Barry and Claire. Indigo walked over, and said, "Sorry we had to leave the island..."

"I don't know if we'll be able to come back, but I can promise you we won't leave your side again. We'll figure everything out eventually, but right now, we needed to get away from those bad people called InGen," she continued.

I chittered softly in reply, before she smiled and said, "It's gonna be a long ride home, I'm sure you are all exhausted from everything that's happened. Go get some rest, little Fire."

I yawned, confirming I was still sleepy, before she turned back to the Owen and the others, and said, "I'll be right back."

Indigo opened the door and we were outside again. Feeling the cool breeze, I shivered lightly, and turned over to see Blue, Lima, Kilo, and Juliet curled and piled over each other. They breathed evenly, and I could easily tell they were deep asleep. I saw Indigo head to the side of the boat before going up the small flight of stairs. I followed.

"Seriously. What were you thinking when you came back? The island is huge, what if you hadn't found me?" I heard someone say.

"I've explained this about ten times already—"

"Hey guys," Indigo said. The two immediately turned over, the redhead pursing her lips.

"Hey Indigo, how's everyone downstairs?" She asked.

"Great. And you must be...Ruby, right?" She asked, turning to the blonde.

So that's what her name was. I shifted on my side when the boat tilted, and I clawed into the hard floor. The redhead glared before saying, "Hey! Don't damage my boat! You got any idea how expensive it is?"

I hissed in reply, leaning against Indigo's legs to keep from falling.

"Easy, Fire," Indigo says.

She turns back to the redhead, and asks, "Lily, how long you think until we get back to Costa Rica? And what's the plan anyway? We can't really sail this boat all the way up to Scotland."

"Oh that's easy," Lily started. She glanced over at Ruby, before turning back and continuing, "I can get us a private jet."

Indigo gaped, and I chittered in confusion.

"Dude, how rich _are_ you?" Indigo chuckled. Lily smirked, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. I still had no idea what a private jet was, or what Scotland was.

Was it a place?

The three of them laughed, and I flicked my head over to where my pack slept. I saw Blue awakening, and I trotted down the stairs as my caretaker continued talking. Blue yawned, and turned her head over before making a trill, before I nuzzled her lightly.

'Anything happen?' My sister asked. I shook my head, glancing at the three sisters piled over each other. Kilo grumbled something in her sleep, and shifted when Juliet turned, giving a small yawn, and falling back asleep.

I gazed around, looking into the darkness in the distance. I could hardly see anything, but a minute later, it brightened up when the clouds cleared, revealing the almost full moon and trillions of stars in the sky. The moonlight beamed on the boat, and I looked back in the direction we were leaving from.

The island wasn't in sight anymore.

I sighed, falling deep in thought, before Blue nudged me out of it. I look over at her, and she chitters reassuringly. I look beside me when Lima moves, waking up with a chirp.

No matter how much I'd miss everything back on Isla Nublar, I knew everything would be fine, Phoenix had said they'd be returning to their nest in a couple days when the people were gone for sure. They were a strong pack anyway, with all the deaths, I'm sure they could take the humans on easily and win.

I gaze out into the dark waters.

Whatever laid ahead past the large ocean, I knew I wouldn't be alone; I had my pack with me. Owen, Indigo, even Barry and Claire, would be by our side. And most of all, I had Blue, Lima, Kilo, and Juliet.

Lima leans against me, Blue softly trilling at half-asleep Kilo and Juliet. I wonder what would happen with everyone else at Isla Nublar, but either way, I knew something for sure. Phoenix was right.

I croon softly into the direction of the island.

 _This wasn't goodbye._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, I'm trying to get as much updates as I can, but this might be the last one for this weekend. This chapter took me a little more time to write, so I'm sorry about the wait!

So I guess I should clear something up: I hadn't put in much thought about the climate or weather in Scotland when I chose the place. I only picked it because the next part of the plot is taking place in London, and it made sense to me at the time because there's forests, so the raptors wouldn't be found. But here's a small spoiler: they aren't gonna be in Scotland/UK for too long; they're going back to Isla Nublar at the end of the book.

Okay...so that's all. I hope you all enjoy!

*New Land*

It's been a little over a day, and the sun was beginning to set when I heard Blue and Lima shrieking in excitement at the front of the boat. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, before getting up and making my way over, Kilo and Juliet's skittering steps behind me.

'Fire, look!' Blue screeched, jumping around in circles. I turned to her gaze, and glimpsed the first sight of land since we had departed our home. I trilled loudly eagerly, before the five of us began chittering and crooning.

"Blue! Knock it off!" I heard Owen yell from the top of the boat. I turned my head over at him, and trilled warmly at him and Indigo leaning on the railing. She only laughed and turned when Claire walked up and said something I didn't pay attention to.

Crooning excitedly, I nuzzle my sister as she continued to chirp happily. I focus closely at the distant lands, and chittered curiously when spotting buildings I hadn't seen before. It looked completely different from Nublar.

I had a million questions in my mind, but I only trotted around my pack, excited of what are new surroundings would be.

Indigo's POV

"Costa Rica, here we come...' Lily said, turning the steering wheel towards the direction of the docks. She had already called in one of those large vans they used to transport police officers; similar to those used by ACU in Jurassic World. Neither one of us wanted to risk getting caught with five velociraptors, especially Owen or I. The two of us would be driving the van while everyone else would take Claire's car.

After that, I wasn't sure what the plan was. I didn't think we'd go on the plane immediately, especially because it was getting a little late. We all decided one thing though, that was to drop by on our homes to pick up some things, before leaving again. Then a really important question crossed my mind and I mentally smacked myself for forgetting the other member of our little group.

Where was Lowery?

"Hey Claire?" I asked. She turned away from the monitors in front of Lily, and I asked, "You said Lowery had been stationed somewhere around here right? Is he coming with us?"

Lilian immediately snapped her head over at Claire before giving her a questioning look, but Claire shook her head as she answered, "He's already got people here, and we can't just bring everyone along."

Lily smirked before turning over at Owen and I before Owen questioned, "Wait, so who is coming with us? Barry? You're coming, right?"

"I can't. I've already got a place and job here..." He answered, looking out towards the ocean. Owen frowned and asked Lilian, "So?"

"Owen, my house doesn't have unlimited space. It's big; five rooms and all, but you realize there'll be ten of us, right?"

Claire raised her eyebrow before catching on, Owen lightly rolling his eyes. I pondered about the actual logic about all this. We had all just barged into Isla Nublar and took five velociraptors away from danger; but none of us hadn't even thought about the questions that came along with keeping raptors in an environment that might not even be fit for a dinosaur.

They were accustomed to the climate of Central America, Scotland was all the way up north. True, it was the middle of summer, but either way. What if it had a bad effect on the girls?

Lily had mentioned her house was in the forest, so maybe they could hunt for food, but if they couldn't, we'd need to be able to provide it for them.

Where would the five of them sleep? They were about six feet tall, and large to just keep inside the house. But if it rained or got too cold, then obviously would need to be inside.

And velociraptors were reckless. And who knows how much damage they could end up causing inside the house.

I knew Fire wasn't that reckless, but Blue definitely was. I wasn't sure about the three younger raptors. I glanced down at the five of them chittering and screeching, before Owen snapped at them again.

I looked at Owen, and I could tell he was wondering the same thing.

Scotland could only be a temporary idea. We couldn't keep them there forever, but neither Owen or I wanted to leave our girls again. And if it wasn't because of us, we could've simply left them on Isla Sorna.

But then InGen might've followed after.

I sighed, before Owen said, "I know. We'll figure things out."

I gazed out at Costa Rica, before I drifted back into my thoughts and questions again.

Fire's POV

It wasn't that long before the boat stopped next to the shore, and hundreds of new scents clouded my mind that I hadn't even realized Indigo had been calling out to us. I turn over, and watch as everyone walks down the steps, before leaving the boat. Kilo limped over, following Lima and Juliet. Blue stood next to me, before trilling eagerly.

I chirped happily, before following my sister off the boat, as we trotted after everyone else.

I could see the sunset past the ocean, and I crooned before stopping in confusion at the large blue van in front of us. I turn over when I hear another engine starting, and see Barry, Claire, Ruby, and Lily stepping into another car. Blue and I picked our heads up when we took in the background sounds of people chattering in the distance, and other engines roaring to life on past the van we stood next to. I saw a couple other cars passing us on a road, and I snort curiously.

We hadn't seen this many cars on a road at the same time before. And the scents felt overwhelming.

Where were we?

I snap my head back when Indigo says, "Girls, c'mon. We gotta get going before anyone sees us. Get in the van."

I gaze past Indigo to the two doors that had opened to reveal a small room inside the vehicle. I growl at my caretaker for ordering us to get into it when my sister and my pack were eager to explore this new territory.

We were not going to waste time inside a vehicle!

"Fire." Indigo growls. I snort, and huff when she threw in a large chunk of meat inside the vehicle. Lima, Kilo, and Juliet had immediately ran in, but I give Indigo a questioning look and wonder where she had gotten the food from. My stomach growls, and I huff in irritation when realizing I needed to eat something.

I'd have to go into the vehicle.

Blue whined, Owen walking over and running his hand across her back, before saying, "How about this. If you two get in the van, we'll give you an actual meal when we arrive."

Arrive where?

Blue didn't waste time before running inside the van, tackling Juliet to snatch a piece of the chunk. I huffed again, before following inside.

God damnit all.

Indigo's POV

Claire had said she'd be dropping Barry off at his place before heading back to Lily's house, to pick up a few things. Lilian had mentioned she didn't have many belongings besides clothes, and they'd stop ay Claire's home which was an hour and a half from here. Lilian would call in the jet while Claire got her things ready.

Owen and I had more than enough time to pack, but Lilian and Claire had come to the agreement that it was a good idea to leave at night if we wanted to avoid much trouble. This town in Costa Rica had a crappy airport, but Lilian knew that people didn't really care or inspect anyone's cargo because a lot of the workers were idiots. If anything, things should be easier at night.

And the pilot was one of Lilian's relatives.

How easy could things get? Besides the obvious issues I couldn't get out of my head, of course. I still continued to think about what we would do once we arrived at Scotland. I had no idea what town or area it was, but I hoped for the sake of the girls that it was somewhere safe, and a place they could thrive in.

I remembered one of the times back in Jurassic World that I had actually spoken to Henry Wu, when he wasn't being so cocky. He had explained that dinosaurs created in Jurassic World weren't meant to live in another climate.

But then again, he and InGen had left with other embryos during the evacuation three years ago, and I had found out the company had other stations across the world where they created dinosaurs.

I sighed.

I could only hope everything would work out, but after we made it to Scotland, all our plans after that would have to be improvised.

A few hours later, we were back home. Well, honestly, this house hadn't felt like home, ever since we had left Isla Nublar three years ago. Everything I had built was on that island, but I smiled when coming to realization that this time, Fire and Blue were right here.

Owen and I laughed when the five inspected the small house, before Lima accidentally knocked over a vase onto the carpet with her tail.

Thank God it had been carpet.

"Okay, girls. Sit still for a few more minutes okay? Claire's gonna be back soon, and we'll get going," I explain. Fire snorted before jumping onto the couch along with Blue, while the younger girls continued to chitter and screech excitedly.

I laughed at the sight.

Who would know that five velociraptors would ever roam Costa Rica? Much less live in Scotland...

I frowned and smiled at the thought, before shaking my head and looking up when Owen walked out of our room, carrying a suitcase.

I grinned and asked, "So much for trying to make this place home, huh?"

Owen shrugged, before throwing his suitcase over on the couch. Blue shrieked loudly and jumped off, Fire looking at her confused.

We both burst out in laughter as Blue skittered next to Lima.

Five minutes later, we had everything packed, and I asked Owen, "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. I'm sure Claire will be back soon," he replied, shuffling through his bag. I shrugged before setting my backpack on the floor near the front door, and sat next to Fire. She gave a soft trill, before setting her head on my lap.

"Having fun?" I ask. She chitters, closing her eyes. I try to drown out the loud chirps of the four velociraptors in front of us. Blue snapped at Juliet, who growled back defensively.

I smiled faintly.

The three of them reminded me of Charlie, Delta and Echo.

We had time to eat before Claire had returned, and miraculously, we had spare food the girls could eat until we got them proper meals.

"Ready to go?" Owen asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at him questioningly before I hear a car pulling into the driveway. I nodded, turning back to Owen, and giving a sharp whistle at the five raptors currently chittering like crazy.

They flung their heads over, and Blue barked sharply, before chirping at Fire.

"C'mon girls," Owen said, flinging his bag over his arm. I did the same with mine, and I followed him outside before Fire sprinted past me.

"Fire!" I yell. She immediately stopped, causing Blue and Lima to crash into each other behind her. I smiled, before watching Claire lower her window and say, "Hey, ready to go?"

"I am. I hate this place," Owen grumbled, walking past me. He opened the back door of Claire's car, before throwing in our bags and suitcases. I flung mine over as well, before he caught it and threw it inside, then shutting the door.

I watched Blue snarl at Fire, before Lima growled at Blue. I raise my eyebrows before Owen gave a sharp whistle, and the five of them turned over before Owen said, "In the van."

Fire and Blue huffed, before they all sped into the vehicle. He slid the door shut, before we both stepped inside at the front of the van. Claire started her car, and left the driveway before Owen followed suit.

A little while later, we were on our way to the airport.

Fire's POV

I yawned when the vehicle finally started moving smoothly, and set my head down on the cold floor, leaning against Kilo. Blue was peering out the small window on the side, taking in our surroundings, while Juliet and Lima laid on the other side, piled over each other. Blue trilled quietly, not wanting to awake anyone, but still excited about the new territory we had come upon.

I didn't understand what an airport was. Indigo had briefly explained we wouldn't be staying here, which was a place called Costa Rica. I didn't know what it was either, but I only assumed it was where we were; she had also said we would be going somewhere called Scotland.

I yawned again, before chittering at my sister, 'You should just sleep. Why waste time exploring a place we won't live in?'

She snorted as if I was stupid, before turning her attention back out the window. I huffed and set my head over Kilo's side. She breathed evenly, and I slowly drifted off to sleep as the sound inside the vehicle quieted down.

I woke up startled when Blue nipped my side, and I jumped when the opening of the vehicle slid up, revealing Owen and Indigo.

I look over and spot the three siblings already jumping out of the van, and Blue following when Owen motioned us out.

Indigo smiled and said, "Don't worry girly. You can sleep through the night once we're on the plane. We'll be on it until at least tomorrow morning."

I trill in reply, before she slid the opening shut again behind us. I look around and see Claire, Lily, and her friend Ruby approaching us with bags in their hands. Claire handed Owen a couple, and Ruby gave two large blue boxes over to Indigo.

She took them, and we all followed until we approached a large white metal thing with two wings at its side. I titled my head and realized this is what a plane was. Lily smiled and took out a small squared object before clicking at it, and saying, "We're here, Haden. Mind opening the door?"

A second later, a loud noise startled me out of my sleep, and I looked up to see that an opening on the plane had come down towards the ground to show a small flight of stairs. Owen patted my back and said, "Let's go."

We went inside, and I growled when noticing there wasn't much space. Luckily, there were soft seats in rows that I could sleep on. Kilo had jumped on one of the rows, and curled up on the corner, Lima and Juliet doing the same.

"Hey! Can you shut the lights off? I'm gonna try getting some rest," Claire asked as she approached the man up front. The guy nodded, and the yellow bright lights were turned off, making it dark. I hear Indigo yawn, and sit next to Owen on the row across from me. A little while later, it had gone quiet again, besides Blue's constant chittering in the back of the plane. She had eagerly shrieked when it took off, and I gripped on the seats tighter, without realizing I would rip through it.

Luckily no one had heard it, and I eventually dozed off after everyone had gone quiet.

Indigo's POV

I woke up when the plane had begun to land, and I groaned at the light coming in from the windows, blinding my vision. I hated when that happened. I yawn, and realize I had been leaning on Owen when I was asleep. I sit up and look over, spotting Lilian and Ruby talking near the front, and Claire asleep in the seats across from them. I look to the side and see Fire sprawled on her side on the three seats across from us, and in the back of the plane were Blue, Kilo, Lima and Juliet curled around each other.

I startle when a loud yawn erupts from next to me, and Owen stretches his arm as he squints his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Morning," I smile. He looks over and grins before saying, "Hey beautiful."

I giggle, before Owen leans in for a kiss, setting his arm around me. The plane makes an abrupt move and I feel like I'm about to go flying up the seat and hit the roof. The two of us laugh when Fire awakes with a snarl, causing everyone else to wake up alertedly.

"Sorry!" The pilot up front apologized.

I roll my eyes before Owen looks over the seat and says, "Hey Blue."

I follow his gaze, and see Blue clinging onto the seats behind us to keep from falling. She trills warmly before letting out an annoyed snarl when the plane hits the ground. I hear the chittering and growling from the three other raptors in the back, and Fire huffing irritatedly across from us.

"We're here!" Lilian yells. Claire immediately stands up, attempting to straighten her hair and regain her senses from awaking too suddenly.

I roll my eyes. Why couldn't Lily get a better pilot?

The plane slowed down to a stop a few minutes later, and Claire held onto the doorway to the cockpit trying to keep her balance as she spoke with Lily. Owen and I looked out the window, and we gaped at the scenery surrounding us. It looked like the forest went on forever, and the sky was bright blue. There were hills and a meadow in the distance, but hardly any buildings around. I assumed this was a small city or town.

"Well, looks kinda cool," Owen admitted.

We stood up and walked over towards Claire and the others, before she said, "I'll call in a van. We should get things ready for now."

I nodded, and glanced behind my shoulder when Fire nudged my side. I smiled and said, "We're going, Fire, soon. Wait a little, okay?"

Claire took out her phone as the copilot stepped out of the cockpit, and opened the door before he grumbled, "God damn, weather's muggy."

I felt Fire and Blue speeding out of the plane immediately, the three others following quickly behind. Owen groaned and said, "Blue! Get back in here!"

"Relax, there's not many people around at this hour. Just make sure they don't run into the woods or then, we'll have a problem," Lily said. Owen pursed his lips and made his way out, and I followed after.

"Fire!" I yell sternly. They were sniffing the air before Blue sneezed loudly, making her take a step back. Kilo chittered next to her, and Fire barked.

"Quiet!" I snap. Owen walks past me and crouches next to Blue before saying, "Wait."

I hear multiple footsteps behind us and I spin around to see everyone walking out, carrying their bags and suitcases. Claire handed me my bag and tossed Owen's his, before Lilian spoke up, "It might be awhile before we get the van, but Haden and Matt here are going to pick it up since their car's here."

"Got it," I say, turning back to the five barking velociraptors next to us. Owen hisses at them to quiet down, but Blue snarls defensively.

Fire's POV

We wait around for a while, and we were all itching to explore our new surroundings, but Owen and Indigo had warned us not to go anywhere in fear of getting caught. I didn't understand much, I mean, InGen wasn't here, were they?

But Lily had told us we could run freely in the forest whenever we arrived at our new home. I didn't want to wait any longer, and Blue was whining and shrieking like a hatchling.

Even I was getting tired of it.

The scents here were also overwhelming, there were so many new ones I had never smelled back on Isla Nublar. And I was annoyed at how the air felt, but I'd get used to it. After what felt like forever, another large vehicle slowed down near us before two guys jumped out of it. I growled, before Indigo said, "Easy. C'mon, we're going."

Owen motioned us to follow, and I snarled when I realized we'd be getting into one of those things again. I watched my pack run in obediently, leaving Blue and I growling out here. Owen glared and said, "Don't give me that shit."

I snorted, but I really did want to get going, so I would only hope Owen didn't pull another scheme of delaying our run any further. I chittered to Blue, and we both stepped inside before the opening slid shut.

Kilo crouched in the far corner, curling up while Lima and Blue continued to loose their balance and scratch the metal floor. A little while later, the van stopped and I shifted on my side to gain balance, before making a trill when the opening was pulled up. Indigo laughed and said, "We're here."

The five of us ran out and glanced to the side where a large building stood, a small fountain in front of it. I turn over and spot the tree line leading into the large forest, catching familiar scents I recognized from Nublar. I turn to my sister, and say, 'We should go hunt, I'm starving.'

'Finally!' Blue shrieked.

We begin running towards the forest, before Indigo yells after us, "Don't go too far!"

We ran full speed, and I shrieked excitedly as I dodged logs and branches. I screech before Blue catches up and runs next to me, and I side glance before making a sharp call, continuing to jump over logs and rocks.

I took in the different scents, before I shriek again, glancing around at the new territory.

It looked a lot like the jungles on Isla Nublar, and I was hunting with my pack. It was exactly like things used to be.

And I was eager to see what this whole new territory would throw at us.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I've been working on other stories, and most importantly, been catching up on sleep, cause guess what? It's summer break! As of last Wednesday, so yay. I had a bit of a writer's block for this chapter too so that's also why it took me a little while to update, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you all think!

*News and Podcasts*

I sat on the couch of the enormous building we now lived in. It's been a couple days since we arrived, and so far, it hasn't seemed like anyone had caught us back on the island. It's not like InGen could've said anything though. For one, they weren't supposed to be on the island at all, but it still made it to the news.

I sighed, leaning back on the soft cushion.

"Hey," I hear Lily say, watching her walking into the living room. I waved at her, before groaning at the bright sunlight as she opened the curtains.

"You seem tired," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you've got no idea how long Blue kept us up last night. I'm surprised Owen and the girls are still asleep..." I say, glancing over at the other side of the couch, where Owen was sprawled on his back, legs on top of the couch.

"Yeah, I heard. Claire told me about it this morning before going out," she explained.

"Claire? Where'd she go?"

Lilian shrugged, before heading towards the kitchen. From there, I could hear her shout, "Said she had some urgent errands to run, and didn't have time to explain. She left around four hours ago."

"Huh," I mumbled. I look down at my phone, eyes widening when seeing it was one in the afternoon.

I spot Fire and Blue piled over near the glass walls on the other side of the room, behind the couches, and the three sisters curled up next to them. I turn my gaze to a sleeping Owen, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. He wakes up startled, and falls off the couch.

"What? Huh?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the floor. I laughed, making him turn over and roll his eyes before he threw back the pillow.

I caught it easily.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"One after noon. Wake up sleepy-head," I giggle. He chuckles before glancing over to the five asleep raptors behind him. I only laugh at the thought of having velociraptors inside a house, outside of Isla Nublar.

I mean, it wasn't _that_ weird. People have kept tigers and wolves as pets before, right?

Except, I didn't think of my girls as pets. Fire and Blue were like family, that I've taken care of since they hatched a little over eight years ago. _Damn_ , eight years.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Lilian called, "You guys want breakfast or what?!"

"Depends, what are you making?" Owen called, holding back a laugh.

Lilian strolled back in the living room before crossing her arms and saying, "You're funny. I'm not making you breakfast, just saying there's a lot to choose from. So get your lazy ass out of the couch and make something yourself."

I laughed along with her, and Owen only snorted in reply. I stood up, and straightened out my clothes before heading over into the kitchen after Lily.

Things actually seemed to be working out pretty well; the first night we had arrived here, the girls had run off into the forest and when they had come back, they were carrying chunks of bloody meat which I could only assume was deer. Claire had almost screamed when they strolled inside the house through the garage gate, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

Owen and I had burst out in laughter, and Lily had made us clean up the mess.

But they hadn't actually caused any trouble besides last night. I groaned. Last night, Blue had stayed up to at least three in the morning screeching for no apparent reason. Fire had tried to calm her down, but only resulted in her snapping her jaws at her.

Owen finally got her to shut up around three, because he had threatened to remove her privileges of being out in the forest. Blue had called it a bluff and snapped at him lightly, but eventually she stopped and got quiet.

Owen wasn't planning on keeping her inside too long anyway, but at least she had fallen for it.

God knows what could've happened if we kept her locked inside for more than a couple hours; she probably would've gone on a tantrum and simply burst out through the windows, or even knock down the front door.

The only times they were really inside was whenever they'd sleep, or if they insisted to come inside after a hunt. Besides that, most of the time they'd just go out into the forest or near the lake not far from here.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Lilian spoke up, "Hey. Claire just texted me, she says to turn on the television to the news channel..."

I glance up from the small box of pancake mix, and watch as she grabs the remote from the counter. She flicks through the channels until the national news channel pops up. I head Owen's steps behind me before I turn over for a quick glance.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No idea," I say, turning back towards the television.

We watches as a British news reporter came on screen before she started to say, "We all remember the Jurassic World incident three years back, and how it's been shut down. But who exactly is responsible for all that chaos?"

I raise my eyebrow and lean back on Owen, before he slips his arm around my waist. I tilt my head up and smile, before turning back at the Tv.

"It was said that InGen was responsible to keep the paddock of the Indominus Rex secure before the break-out, and to guarantee the safety of guests from dangerous dinosaurs. Now, during that time, over five hundred people were reported injured, and at least sixty dead. This accounts for both guests and workers at the theme park. What do we have to say about this? Many claim InGen is responsible for those deaths caused by the Indominus, and because of this, the company has been remotely shut down," the reported continued.

"InGen deserves it," Lilian blurted. I turn around when I hear Ruby yawning as she walks in, before saying, "Mornin'."

"Hey." I greeted, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"This all took place three years ago, but after recent events, it seems that InGen has been planning something big, and we're afraid to say that these plans no longer just take place on Isla Nublar, but on other countries as well, one being right here in London."

"What the hell?" Owen said.

"Damn, they won't learn, won't they?" I say.

"We don't yet have every detail yet, but we'll be updating you as soon as we receive new information."

After that, Lilian shuts the television off, before leaving the room. Ruby glances at her cousin questioningly before turning to the two of us.

"Uh, okay then..." She mumbles.

I hear a loud shriek coming from the living room, and I glance over the counters to see Kilo growling at Lima.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to bring the three of them along. It's one thing we took Blue and Fire but..." Owen said.

"Eh, I think they wanted to come along—"

"Guys, what was that about?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the television.

I shrugged, but Owen replied, "InGen's at it again. My guess? They wanna make dinosaurs into weapons."

"Wait, but, didn't that idea die off when Hoskins was killed?" I asked him.

He hesitated before sighing, and said, "I have no idea..."

"Great. Well, why do they have to bring dinosaurs into a populated area like London? Are they seriously that stupid?" Ruby asked.

"You've seen what they've done in the past. They're been at it even before the first park was created. I can't believe they haven't been arrested or something already," I told them.

"Guess the fact their company was 'shut down' didn't stop em'." Owen grumbled. I sigh, before walking back inside the living room. I kneeled down next to a fast asleep Fire, who was still on top of her sibling. The only ones up were Lima and Kilo. Juliet was leaning against Blue.

"Hey," I hissed at the two growling raptors. Lima turned and hissed in reply, and I whispered, "Be quiet. You're gonna wake them up."

Too late.

Fire and Blue awoke with a shriek, causing Juliet to jump awake and tumble on top of Lima. They growled and hissed, and I took a step back before rolling my eyes. I heard Owen and Ruby walking in, their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked. I shrug, watching the five growl and tackle each other against the brick walls.

"We should get them outside, before they break anything..." Owen mumbled, not taking his eyes off of an angry Blue. Fire snapped at Lima, and tumbled next to Kilo.

"Hey!" Owen growled, before making a sharp whistle to get their attention. They immediately stopped, before Blue growled quietly at Owen.

"Blue, don't give me that shit."

Blue snapped her jaws about two feet away from him in protest, and he only narrowed his eyes and said, "Hey, what did I just say?"

Fire nipped at Blue's side, making her hiss. The three younger raptors had learned not to misbehave as it was, because here, Owen was the Alpha in their pack.

I roll my eyes when Blue finally huffs, and lowering her head submissively.

Owen smirked and said, "That's what I thought."

We both lead them out the garage gate before opening it, Ruby keeping a safe distance back inside the house as the five velociraptors sprinted off into the woods. I only assumed they were going on a hunt, and I called, "Fire! Keep them in line, ya hear me?!"

I hear a sharp shriek in reply, before the five of them disappeared behind the hill. I snort, turning back to face Owen.

"I wonder what's gotten into Blue lately," he said. I smile, before standing on my tip-toes, and leaning in for a kiss. Owen chuckles, and I pull back before saying, "I'm sure she's just grumpy, she's a raptor."

He nods, kissing me back, before I hear laughing in the background, and Lilian yell, "Get a room!"

Owen pulls away and glances over his shoulder before retorting, "We do have one!"

Lilian snorted before walking past the door, heading into one of the offices.

The truth was, last night we hadn't slept in the room because of Blue, so after she had finally ended her tantrum, we simply crashed in the couches.

"Hey, wanna go eat breakfast now?" Owen asked, his arms around my waist.

I nod, before we both walk back inside.

About an hour and a half later, I hear a car pulling in the driveway, and I immediately remember that Claire hadn't been here since we woke up. I get up from the stool at the small bar in front of the kitchen, and make my way over to the front door; Owen following behind.

I see her stepping out of the small black car, and shut the door behind her as she strolls her way over, her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey," I say.

"Where'd you go?" Owen asked.

She sighed and shook her head as she said, "That's what I need to talk to you guys about, follow me."

She walked inside the house, and I raise my eyebrow at Owen before the two of us follow after her. A few later, Lily, Ruby, and the three of us were sitting in the living room.

"I'm leaving, I have something I need to do in and take care of in Washington D.C—" Claire began, Owen immediately interrupting.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I've been working on something, before we met up to go to Isla Nublar, I was actually doing something important," she replied.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Something regarding Isla Nublar."

"What?" Lily, Owen, and I say in sync.

"It's got nothing to do with reopening the park, that's actually quite impossible to do after the last incident. However, I've been talking with representatives around Costa Rica and the United States to get stop InGen for good. The reason they're still around, is because they have stations around the world. It's not that easy getting to them all, and even then, they have pretty good lawyers," she continued.

"What does that have to do with Isla Nublar?" Owen asked.

"Well, unlike Isla Sorna, which is too dangerous, Isla Nublar can be contained, if enough people, such as InGen, take up the job."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"If InGen keeps heading back to Isla Nublar, how long do you think before they come up with a scheme to transport dinosaurs to the mainland? You watched the news, didn't you? They're already planning on something in London. It's a matter of time before they do the same with their other headquarters. If they can't contain those dinosaurs, then—"

"They'll escape and roam free on the mainland." I finished.

She nodded. I groaned quietly, before nodding understandingly. Owen only looked down at the floor, deep in thought, before I waved my hand across his face.

"Huh? Sorry." He muttered.

"We need to stop InGen, before they really cause any more trouble..." I say, turning back to Claire. She nodded, and said, "My flight is at six, so I should get going. I've already got my things ready this morning, but I need you two to stay off the radar. If InGen finds out you guys are harboring five velociraptors in the mainland, then..."

"I know," Owen said.

A little while later, Claire had left with Lily, so she could drive the car back here from the airport after dropping her off. I sighed as I leaned against the doorframe, Owen standing beside me. I sigh, turning over to face him, and he smiles faintly, before I speak up.

"So, what's our next move?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi readers! I know I haven't updated this book in over two months, and I'm VERY sorry. Blame writers block, and the fact I've got other books I've been writing. Due to writer's block with filler chapters, I'm going to speed the plot a little, nothing TOO major. Anyway, I've got a couple clarifications to make as I went over some of the last few reviews posted.

I don't remember who it was exactly, but whoever pointed my mistake out, thank you. I do realize I've made some errors in my books (this one and others) and I'll try going over them when I find the time. But since I write fast, it only makes sense that I make mistakes sometimes. And I'm happy to hear that some people reading this story are recommending it to others, that really makes my day! Now, this part goes to everyone: I'm really happy to hear a lot of you enjoy this story, but just to clarify some of you who are confused, this is a SEQUEL. If you haven't read the first book to this, (The Fifth Raptor) I really recommend you to, unless being confused doesn't bother you, because I realize I do make a lot of references to the first book, and sometimes even switch to past tense (which I should more than likely stop doing), unfortunately, I didn't make this clarification earlier in the book, and probably caused some confusion. As for those of you who did read the first book, I'm sorry if some parts seem confusing, and it only helps when some of you point it out because then it's easier to go back and correct it instead of rereading the whole thing and look for mistakes.

Okay. Now that that's over with, I have an announcement... One of you asked if there was going to be a sequel to this book, (or basically a third book to the series). To make it easier so no one else asks this later on, I'll let you guys know that there will be a third book, but more than likely it won't be up for awhile. Reason for that is because this book is taking long as it is for me to finish, and I've also got other current works I'm trying to finish. I don't know the title for the third book, nor many of its details, but I'll let you guys know more on the last chapter.

Kay...sorry for the long author's note, I'll get on with the book now. Thank you all so much for the reads and reviews, I appreciate them a lot!

*An Icy Regret*

I paced around the dirt ground, attempting to ignore the people tapping on the glass window from the observatory room. They thought I didn't know where they were. They thought I was just another one of their dumb animals.

I could laugh at them right now. They didn't know what was coming.

A few minutes later, I retreated further into the foliage and brush to where they couldn't see me, not even the cameras. I hissed quietly.

I hate being watched through the cameras. They're too scared to actually walk in here, and those who aren't as afraid, appear in the observatory rooms.

They knew I had tried to escape multiple times, by breaking the glass, but it was a little hard when the glass is inches thick.

"Ice!" Someone shouts.

I immediately go quiet, blending into the foliage while the cameras around the paddock move around, searching for any signs of movement or heat signatures. I snort, shivering lightly as my body temperature drops.

'Try finding me now, idiots,' I growl.

I hear people whispering from the observatory rooms, mumbling something about not detecting any heat signatures. Usually, when I'd try this, people would begin to panic, worrying I really did escape, but it's completely obvious it's impossible when the paddock's walls are over forty feet tall, and the only windows are from the observatory rooms. But the people here are too stupid to realize that.

They didn't expect me to be smart, however. They knew velociraptors were smart, but I took smart to a whole new level. I easily figured out there was no way of escaping, at least, for me. They didn't notice the paddock walls were thin enough for something like me with good hearing, to listen in on other dinosaurs talking. And while I probably couldn't escape, the other dinosaurs were getting bigger and stronger, enough to break through the walls. Soon enough, this place was going to crumble, and when we make it out, they won't be able to do anything except watch their friends die.

Because there was no way I was leaving without getting my revenge.

I let out a shriek when something colorful flies by me. A dart.

I take off, running out the brush and stopping in the clearing. My pale blue scales shiver as I blend in on my surroundings, alerting more of the guards to run down the railway above my paddock. I'm tempted to move from the clearing, but I know if I do, I'll give away my location. And I knew enough that every time they fired darts, it wasn't long before I would end up in the white room.

My lips curl before a growl escapes me.

I hate that place.

"She's around here somewhere, she's camouflaged!" Another guy shouts.

"You're making it harder on yourself, Ice. Show yourself now!" Someone else yells.

I grow completely still before hearing a sudden roar. That immediately results in me leaping back into the brush while people over the catwalk start shouting and yelling.

'Ha! It's happening now! Idiots!' I shriek excitedly, crouching underneath a log. I eavesdrop on the human's conversations over me while I blend into my surroundings as precaution, in case one if the dinosaurs decide to break through my wall instead of the wall leading out of here.

"It's the suchomimus rex! Someone tranquillize it!" Someone yelled. I hear them running into the halls before a loud crack causes me to flinch annoyedly. Another shrill roar and multiple raptor shrieks fill the air before a loud bombing-like noise and crumbling brick and cement make me screech in excitement.

I'm finally going to get out of here!

Not long later, everything goes to chaos. I hear screams, shouting, velociraptor shrieks, roars coming from different dinosaurs, and walls crumbling down. I snort in amusement, before everything goes silent. I chuckle to myself, coming out of the brush and standing in the middle of the clearing, in front of the paddock gates. I wait a few minutes, before the gates pull up. There on the other side, stood two raptor siblings that I had befriended in the time I was here.

The red scaled one with black streaks on her back was Dark, and the brown and blue was Leo. The two are only about two years old, around half my size, but great fighters. I still remember a time I eavesdropped on their paddock when the guards had let in a few raccoons. They had both caught them in less than a minute. The three of us had grown extremely close as I would always talk to them during the nights, getting them through difficult and bad situations when the humans would barge into their paddock. I hated the guards for doing that; Leo and Dark were only younglings.

'Hey Ice! Gets what?!' Leo chirps excitedly.

'What?' I say, giggling at his wagging tail.

'Sandy broke out! Just like she said! She also destroyed our walls, and told us to come get you and the rest of us out!' He exclaimed.

Dark laughed and swayed her tail across his face, almost slapping him across his snout. Leo nipped at her and hissed in irritation.

'What about the other dinosaurs? And how did you open the gates? Isn't there a code of some sort?' I ask.

The two looked at me as if I was speaking in a different language, before Dark chittered, 'We should go! Come on!'

I trotted after the younglings and followed them to each of the paddock gates we could find. Surprisingly, all the gates only contained a red and green button. Each one for open and close, I assumed.

We watched a few other velociraptors trot out of the building along with younger tyrannosaurs, allosauruses, suchomimus, ankylosaurus, triceratops, carnotaurus, and various others whose names I couldn't remember. Awhile later, we stood outside of the building, to see human bodies splayed across the dirt ground in pools of blood and intestines.

'Ew!' Dark garbled, cringing as she turned away from the sight.

'Awesome!' Leo chirped, swaying his tail around.

I snort, 'They finally got what they deserved. Keeping us locked inside that place.'

'Did they all die?' Leo asks curiously.

'Not sure, there were a lot of them back inside the building, so I bet some escaped. If they did make it out the building, other dinosaurs must've killed them on their way out. There's no way anyone survived, unless they're hiding in a closet like a coward,' I explain.

'True,' Dark agrees.

'So where are we?' Leo asked.

I garble as I glance around, taking in our surroundings. At first, it only seemed as if the building was hidden in the middle of a forest, but now, it's easy to tell that we're on a hill, as the ground slants down before stopping at a small cliff. I look around the area and spotted a few raptors in the distance tearing limbs off of a dead human, before I turn into another direction. Dark continues to scowl at the bloody scene, before I chirp, 'Dark. You're a velociraptor. You can't keep getting grossed out when later on you'll have to do that yourself if you want to hunt your own food.'

'I'll get Leo to do it for me!' She retorts.

I roll my eyes as I remind her, 'You've hunted the raccoons and rats, along with pigs at certain points. What's changed now?'

'They don't have many insides,' she barks innocently, tilting her head. I chuckle and nudge her with my ankle, causing her to tip over next to Leo. He snarls in protest before I snap, 'Leo. Stop.'

He scrambles back up and backs off, lowering his head obediently.

I watch Dark shake the dirt off before asking, 'What do we do now?'

I think about that as I gaze off into the distance, seeing the tip of a human building, which looked somewhat like a tower with a circle on it, before taking in the details of the other buildings. After a few seconds, I notice a bridge and a river.

At least we knew where we could get water; that's probably where all the other dinosaurs headed off to.

I let out an excited sigh, before I reply, 'Now? We explore.'

*Meanwhile in Scotland*

I nudge the pillow off my side and glare at a chirping Blue, before watching Lima tackle her off the couch and onto the carpet. I laugh as they almost hit the walls, watching Blue snarl at the green raptor who replied with a sharp bark.

Blue turned to me and complained, 'Fire, Lima's being an idiot again!'

I roll my eyes and trot over, my tail swaying around in amusement as I chirp, 'You can handle your own battles. Don't get me involved. Besides, aren't you the Beta?'

Blue tilted her head, probably surprised I called her the Beta for the first time ever, before she turned over to Lima who nipped at her side playfully; her claws splayed across Blue's back. The grey raptor growled at Lima, immediately standing up as she glared.

'You're no fun!' Lima garbled, turning away and switching her attention to an asleep Kilo.

'Blue, have you seen Indigo?' I asked, glancing to the sides. My sister looked at me confused before replying, 'I think she went somewhere with Owen. You were still asleep when they left.'

I garbled in response, turning away as she walked off.

I wandered off, ignoring the playful barks and growls from Kilo and Lima, before ending up in another part of the house. I still wasn't sure where Owen or Indigo had gone, but no one else was here either. No Lily, or Ruby.

I groaned, turning back and heading to where Juliet laid asleep on her nest she had made from blankets and cushions. Blue was currently gazing out the glass doors as she took watch; usually one of us would do this when both Owen and Indigo were gone.

I was about to say something when a loud noise interrupted, startling all of us into a screech. I hissed, running to where the noise came from to see the front door opened and a dent on the wall. I tilted my head, and noticed Owen walking inside with one of those radio boxes. He said something, before turning over and saying, "Hey Fire."

I growl at him in annoyance before turning away and heading back to the living room. I almost fall over laughing to see Kilo and Juliet cowering behind the couch, and Blue and Lima crouched threateningly, ready for whatever it was that they thought had broke in.

I sighed, garbling, 'It's just Owen.'

Blue immediately perked up before sprinting off into Owen's direction. Then I remembered, if Indigo was with him, then where was she now?

I head back, finding Blue almost tackling Owen.

"Blue, knock it off—" he started, before Indigo came in. I perked my head up and chittered at her in greeting, before noticing the serious expressions on the two of them.

Blue finally backed up, and I heard the taps of Lima's, Kilo's, and Juliet's trotting steps as they approached us as well.

Indigo sighed as she exchanged glances with Owen, before turning back to face us.

"We have to go."


End file.
